


Strippers in Space (Better Title Pending...)

by AllTheSame



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Biting, Casual Sex, Cheating, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Dubious Consent, Grinding, Hooters but with strippers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The Resisty Resisting Against the Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Villain OC - Freeform, Voyeurism, Zim Has a Penis and a Vagina (Invader Zim), Zim is a stripper, pimps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheSame/pseuds/AllTheSame
Summary: "So you're telling me... they have hot alien strippers... in SPACE?!"An AU in which instead of Zim being sent to Foodcourtia for his punishment, he was sent to Vort; An industrialized planet, home to the universes more unsavory characters, universal black market, and strip clubs that house many different alien dancers- taking the word "exotic" to a more literal meaning.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), One sided Keef/Zim
Comments: 33
Kudos: 151





	1. Dancing like a Stripper

"Why is it that the first thing you want to do- instead of traveling to and examining SAFER sectors- you want to go straight into the most GHETTO part of the entire universe?!" 

Dib rolled his eyes at his shipmate's outburst. Keef was always more of a by the books kind of guy than living for adventure. Which is why they were the ones selected on this mission in the first place.

_Beginning Transmission: QUICK EARTH HISTORY w/KEEF_

Hello there readers! It is I, Keef! The most lovable and absolutely best charac- wait- what do you mean I'm not! 

..What do you mean people write me off as a creep? I am no such thing! 

Anyway- Humans have come a long way in the last 23 years, especially with the help of Dib's dad, the professor. With his son by his side, after Dib _finally_ gave up on his paranormal obsession, he and his father actually were the duo to beat. Together, despite their rocky relationship, they actually aided in huge advancements! Dib's obsession with the unknown fueled projects that explored not only our own ocean but also, the possibility of space travel. The professor was wary at first, rightfully so I think, that Dib would start relapsing into believing there was more out there than just humans. To which, he did but it was actually a huge deal because Dib was RIGHT. With his father's help, Dib was able to contact with some alien lifeforms and with a little tinkering with the universal language translator that Dib rigged up (originally an earpiece every human could wear so they could speak to others wherever they were in the world because we have like- a bajillion different dialects- ), we were able to learn so much more! Thank god for that little happy accident because if we had just started exploring space willy nilly, Dib and I would probably be DEAD- Way off into deep space, zillions of light-years away, there is an empire taking over the universe. The Irken Empire, a society where you get further in life by being tall. Thankfully our sector is considered trash- which is why they haven't bothered with us. But it's still a scary thought! But Dib wanted to learn more. Somehow- he convinced his dad with some obviously FAKE excuse to go study nearby planets and lifeforms. But I know Dib, he wanted to see the aliens and wanted to understand other societies. There's no stopping him when he wants something. 

So here we are! Geared with Earth's finest spaceship that actually is very roomy- we've got our own rooms and everything! Together on some fake mission to study other lifeforms when really- Dib just wanted to go out to space and experience his childhood fantasies. 

_End Transmission_

Dib rubbed his temple, looking at the ginger before him with a frown. "Because that's the best place to see the down and gritty social functions of space. It's the perfect opportunity to study not just one- but many different species at once. Plus I'm sure there's lots of rare, illegal space stuff to look at that you would never usually have the chance to even know about." Keef huffed, trying to find a more foundational argument than just the normally sane answer of IT'S FUCKING DANGEROUS- "Dib we would stick out like a sore thumb! We're the first humans to breach the milky way and it's only been a few hours! We're making history- which means we're foreign to these aliens- we're the aliens of aliens!" If it was one thing Dib had in common with his father other than the ridiculous cowlick that never seemed to settle- It was the stubbornness. Actually, now that Keef thought about it- it seemed to be a reoccurring family trait. "They're going to find out eventually. Might as well make an entrance right? Besides, we've trained for this. We're fully prepared with weapons if necessary and if they do try to sell us on the black market, we'll say we're infected with some disease. It's going to be fine." Keef groaned softly in his copilot chair, there was never changing Dib's mind when he wanted something. 

"Where did you even get the coordinates to this planet?" 

"It came up when I was talking to the aliens we initially contacted. They swore that if we kept to ourselves, all we would face is a few stares. It's completely worth the trip apparently." Dib shrugged, his fingers flicking a few switches and buttons lite up with colorful hues. What they did Keef didn't know. He was the researcher and social butterfly in this operation. He made up for Dib's social awkwardness and usually- rudeness that apparently Dib didn't understand was a great way to get yourself killed in space. Being polite always went a long way. "They just so happened to tell you about the most dangerous part of the galaxy?" His tone was dubious and Keef squinted over at the man beside him, sensing there was more to the story. There usually was with Dib. "okay- _maybe_ I did ask if there were any specific planets that catered to all life forms. It was an innocent question- honest." Dib held his hand up in a 'scouts honor' type of way and Keef rolled his eyes. Dib was never a scout. "Uh-huh. Is there anything else you have neglected to tell me or are you just going to surprise me when we get there?" A wicked grin spread across Dib's face, brown eyes locked with wide, anxious ones. Keef did not like that glitter in DIb's eyes. "You'll like this surprise carrot top."

"Tell me you're joking."

"You see it right in front of you Keef. I'm not joking." 

Keef's eyes were bulging out of his sockets. "You're telling me there are strippers in SPACE?!" He turned towards Dib, practically bouncing on his toes, "No wonder you wanted to come here so badly! Now I feel like such a prude! Dib! My man! My home slice! My buddy-" Dib hushed him as Keef was beginning to make a scene. Not many paid attention to them, some gawked while others glanced over once and kept going their own respective way. However, now Keef was displaying his enthusiasm that screamed virgin and purity and a hint of desperation- clearly a man who's never been to one of these places before. Now, Dib had never been to a Hooters on Earth and god forbid Dib to try to enter a risque establishment and further sully his family name. However, Dib knew how to make himself invisible, undisturbed, which often people take as calm and collected. When in fact, Dib was doing backflips in his subconscious. "Keef, chill out. Just be cool, collected. We don't want the girls to think you're desperate and scare them away." Keef ceased his excitement, eyes wide and he nodded eagerly. "Right right! Sorry-.." He lowered his voice. "I'm cool. I'm chill. I'm a god damn cucumber." 

Dib resisted the urge to groan at the other, that was coming from him- the socially awkward, arrogant piece of shi- 

"Right then. Time to study the social functions of very diverse aliens." 

The pair entered quickly, no bouncer to keep them out because clearly this place wasn't something super upscale or anything like that. Dib was just glad he could finally indulge in one of life's greatest treasures.

Naked aliens. 

And behold the treasures that had haunted every waking moment of Dib's pubescent years. Move over shitty 3D renderings of alien porn and tentacle shaped penises Dib had ordered from a shady website- it's time for this weeb to blossom. The florescent lights shone bright colorful hues onto the main stage where a beautiful, tall humanoid-like alien wrapped around the pole like a serpent. Her skin was a deep, rich navy blue and when she fluttered her eyes open they shimmered with pools of gold, liquid gold streaked down her cheeks. Keef was at a loss for words, all of his excitement trailed down to an area long since forgotten since Keef's own sexual awakening. Dib grabbed the man's wrist lightly, the problem unbeknownst to both of them, leading them towards an empty table near the bar. Which was at the back of the room, the lighting was also the dimmest there. The room was large, the main stage was smacked in the middle of it all. It was an all-around stage with a pole Dib could only assume was a laser. The bar was being mandated by a certain species of aliens- Dib noticed the race instantly from their signature green skin and antennas and the small backpack behind their backs- the infamous PAK that has been described to him in great detail. They were all Irken. However not dressed in any type of Invader uniform, they all seemed like servers, food drones as he was told. However, he supposed the choice of clothing was meant to match the exotic setting because they were all dressed in white crop tops and pink booty shorts that showed off a few inches of their fair behinds whenever they rushed about. They talked in hushed tones, trying to be inconspicuous and invisible as they waded tables- only to scurry away after the order was placed. 

As per routine, an Irken waitress- from the eyelashes that Dib picked up on, strode over with a serious look on her face. Dib figured she didn't care much for tips if this was the hospitality they chose to have with their costumers. She set her hands on her slim waist, eyes a deep purple, antennas curls at the ends, and a cute little beauty mark on her cheek. He didn't know Irkens could have such marks. Huh. Neat. Her name tag read strange symbols but thankfully his glasses (another invention originally meant for other languages on Earth that Dib had just tweaked for this mission) registered the dialectic and he saw her name, Tak. "Welcome. What can I get you two?" Her tone was stoic, clearly wanting this order to be done and over with so she wouldn't have the deal with this pair. Dib rose a brow, sparing Keef a glance but the redhead was too busy gawking at the dancer on the main stage. "um.. first time here. What options do you have?" Dib answered for both of them. Tak frowned at the pair, taking a moment to really look at them. "Clearly." She took in a deep breath and let out a disgusted sigh as if having to explain how this establishment worked wasn't part of her _job_. "The table has a small button underneath the top." she reached towards Keef's side, due to her short stature- she crawled onto the table, her ass right in Dib's view as he turned away out of respect. Not without stealing a few glances. Keef, however, was less than discreet. The ginger yelped surprise when Tak's arm brushed against him as she reached under the table, her hand disappearing underneath the table, and instantly a hologram of a menu popped up from nowhere. Keef turned to look at her, her face right before him and he darkened a hundred shades of red. He gulped, offering a smile. "Hello there." Tak rolled her eyes, sitting up from her hands and knees, elegantly folding one leg over the other as her legs dangled over the table between the two. They were long, lanky, and black combat boots Dib didn't notice before, were on her feet. She gestured to the hologram behind her, "We have a variety of alcoholic beverages to choose from as well as a filter to narrow down your specific tastes. We take almost every amount of currency, however, if the one you carry is not on our list- there is a translator to determine how much your currency is worth in Irken economics." Keef couldn't pay much attention, she just looked so pretty... and her legs were so long for her short stature- and oh jeez- when she moved her arm up he could see just a hint of side breast- 

Dib nodded along, then notice a notification pop up on the hologram. "And that is?" Tak glanced behind her, frowning and giving off another heavy sigh, "A voter notification. By clicking on it-" She turned, legs under her ass to prop herself up, she clicked on the notification which led to another screen. It was littered with photos of beautiful creatures, each a different species, and genders Dib couldn't pinpoint. "It leads you to a page where the entire establishment can vote for the next dancer they see fit. Rack up enough votes, the dancer is chosen and- you understand don't you?" She turned her head, peering over her shoulder to glare at them. "Yes! Keef chirped as he leaned forward, his elbows propped onto the table to lay his chin onto his hands, his gaze stared lovingly at the waitress before him. "Are you a dancer? Cause... wow you sure are pretty, miss." 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Tak sat up straighter, her glare harshened and she stood quickly onto the table. Pointing at him accusingly, she bared her sharp teeth, "How DARE you compare me to the likes of those- those incompetent members of lowly society! I am NOT like them nor will ever be!" Her eyes flashed with rage, "Do I make myself clear?!" Keef sat up straight in surprise, looking at her with his mouth gaped open in confusion. But he nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am." She scowled, "My name is not ma'am! It is Tak!" She jumped off the table and glared at the two, "Make your decisions in the next ten ticks. I will be back to fulfill them." At with that she turned on her heel and stormed off, grumbling under her breath. 

Keef swallowed, Dib met his gaze with a perplexed expression. 

"Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"I have the weirdest boner right now." 

"Me too Carrot Top. Me too."

* * *

The pair took the next ten minutes filtering out the drinks and skimming over the list of what was sweet, bitter, melt your face off- Keef begged Dib to filter that section away. In the end, they had their respective orders and Tak, as promised, was back in a little more than 12 minutes. Which meant ticks were longer than minutes. Which bothered Dib's internal clock to no end but OH WELL. She glared at the pair as they looked down at her, "What is it you wish to poison your bodies with?" 

Keef went first, "I'll have... number 1987? It's the pink one with what looks like a sparkler on it?" Tak nodded, waving her hand. "Yes, I know that one. It's incredibly sweet. A popular among the taller Irkens. And you?" She turned her gaze toward Dib, he glanced back at the hologram. "278." She rose a brow surprised, "Bitter, yet strong." Dib nodded his head, "Just how I like it." Tak nodded and her frown deepened when she heard the notification go off on the hologram, Keef perked up and looked at the voting cards. A whole new cast of photos displayed, "There's an Irken on this list." He pointed at the photo and Dib peered over to catch a glimpse. It was only a headshot but Dib flushed at it all the same. 

The Irken had magenta eyes, it's gaze stared with a bored expression at the camera, eyes half-lidded, two straight antennas that bent at the ends (like little scythes), and its shoulder shifted to the right, showing off a steep collar bone. Dib swallowed, glancing at Tak who stood incredibly still. "I didn't know Irkens were dancers." Keef mused to himself, his gaze settling onto Tak. "They aren't all waitresses?" Tak fumed at the comment, her fists curls at her sides. "Zim is the only Irken dancer, getting exactly what that- little- SHIT deserves." Dib wasn't convinced she meant that. She looked visibly shaken, not meeting their gaze. Even though they didn't vote, the hologram showed the voters percentage- 100% had voted for the Irken named Zim.

Dib frowned confused, "But we didn't-"

"When Zim is on the roster, the votes don't matter. This is Zim's punishment."

Tak scurried off before the pair could ask what she meant. The pair exchanged perplexed glances, "She said something about... punishment. Like... Like this Irken doesn't want to be here. That's... That's crazy, this isn't some- some kind of thing you force people into. Right?" Keef began to ramble, looking visibly uncomfortable. Dib set his hand on Keef's shoulder, "Nah. I'm sure she was just trying to get us hooked on this dancer. Clearly they're the real deal if everyone voted for them." Dib offered a smile, but Keef didn't seem convinced. Their gazes landed on the stage as the pretty navy blue woman disappeared underneath the dancefloor. Another hole opened up, the lights dimmed significantly, and the platform the Irken was standing on rose from the opening in the ground and soared halfway above the stage. Putting it on display for the entire room to behold. The Irken- Zim- stood uneasy as they held the metal pole on the hovering platform. Short as they were, it didn't stop Dib from trailing his eyes all over the Irken's exposed skin. The green contrasted beautifully with the many thin chains around the dancer's body. They were completely naked, every bit of them covered in chains and beads, a collar made of leather around their throat- a small silver token that most likely read its name. The Irken had no genital, Dib assumed the Irken was a girl. However, its hips weren't as wide as Tak's, but its figure was far more curved than the female Irken. As the Irken stood tall, hand holding the pole with the confidence they pulled right out of their ass- Zim stared down at the entire audience. 

Dib flinched in surprise as his trace was broken from the blasting of techno music and Zim was treating that pole so filthily Dib felt like he was imposing on something intimate. As the Irken's body was grinding against the pole, with their hips thrusting sensually against the metal as chains swayed around their hips, the glittering of jewels crossing their flat chest- all of it entranced Dib completely that he didn't even realize Tak had returned with their drinks. There was something different about the way Zim carried themself, how they treated the pole with so much passion- Dib swallowed upon seeing how Zim's tongue wrapped around the metal and completely worshipping it. The strength in those seemingly lanky arms became apparent as Zim hoisted themselves up, getting to the top of the pole and wrapping their legs around it. They spun oh so slowly, curving their spine and throwing their head back as their gaze stared back at the audience below. Dib swore he caught the dancer's gaze, his heartbeat picking up as they just stared for those few moments. His mouth went dry. Zim's long legs- a trait all Irken's seemed to share- unhooked from the metal pole. Allowing them to hold themselves with only their arms, they used their hips to completely grind against the pole. Moving against and away- against and away- as if riding an invisible cock and relishing it. Zim's body swayed against the metal pole- conveying a need for release even though this was just a show. The Irken's face portrayed want- begging- a hungry desire to be satisfied. Dib would be _so_ happy to provide it. 

Keef, on the other hand, couldn't handle the public display without creaming in his pants. He begrudgingly looked away and focused on Tak who was settling their drinks down, "So- erm- what you said before- that was just a joke right? Zim isn't here because they have to be, right?" He looked at her hopefully but his hope shriveled away with borderline despair as she stared back at the Keef with a deadpanned expression. "You have a very cruel perspective of what a joke is." She scowled, forcing herself to look up at the Irken dancer who continued to carry themselves with such grace and Keef swore he saw a bit of that lust begin dripping down between the dancer's thighs. "If you really want to know the reason why you can pay for personal time with him." Keef snapped his head back towards Tak. "Wait- _him_?" His eyes glittered in surprise and the female Irken rose a brow. "Yes, Zim is a he. Is that a problem?" Keef shook his head quickly, "Of course not!" Tak set a hand on her hip, "And another thing, Zim's personal time is only meant for... close contact." Keef was literally about to cream himself, "Like- Like a lap dance?" 

Tak stared up at the redhead almost off-put, she began to walk away feeling uncomfortable. "I suppose... I'll come back when he is ready to see... _one_ of you." Keef nodded, giving her a thumbs-up as she walked away quickly. He turned excitedly, looking back at the stage as he watched how the Irken's body slid down the pole, arms above his head and coming down to his knees, his hips thrusting upward with each harmonic beat- Keef would do anything to just get a single brush of skin on skin contact. Much to Keef's dismay, he only had a few moments before the music filtered away and the lights dimmed off. In the hue of a few lasers, the platform with Zim slowly lowered to the ground. The stage was empty and the hologram popped up again for the two of them- as well as the rest of the establishment. A new line of photos to vote for. However, Keef wasn't interested in seeing anyone else- he was on a mission. Keef turned his gaze to Dib, excitement bubbling in his throat, "Hey Dib do you think-" But Dib was already staring right back at the other, eyes hungry and fingers curled tight into a fist that rested on the table. Keef swallowed heavily. "I heard lap dance and I am SO in." Dib grinned wildly, but Keef looked away uneasy, his fingers scratching at his arm in a nervous tick. "Actually- Tak said that only one of us could go and I was hoping-" 

"You think you can keep it in your pants long enough to start an actual conversation?" Dib laughed, shaking his head and grabbed his drink, sipping it with a pleased hum. "Stuff's pretty good... look, Keef. C'mon, you and I both know that I'm the better person to interrogate this dancer. Not only can I keep it in my pants-" He gestured to the obvious boner in Keef's lap, to which the other flushed sheepishly and pulled his shirt over it, in a desperate attempt to hide the thing. "But." Dib continued, "I'm better at getting information. You aren't aggressive enough for this type of thing. Besides- what if this Irken actually needs our help? They need to know that the person who is gonna help them is at least seemingly confident enough to break 'em out of here. No offense Keef- but you don't exactly scream self-confidence." 

Keef looked at the other with wide eyes, he tried to object but found that he had no foundational argument. "But- But- Zim's a guy!" Keef blurted out, trying anything to be the one to be in the same room as that absolute GOD- 

"So?"

He blinked. His blue eyes looking up at Dib owlishly. "What do you mean so?" 

Dib gave Keef a toothy grin, "I'm not a prude dude. I'm bi. I can appreciate a pair of tits and a well-defined ass." 

Keef stuttered out protests, "What- What if you scare him away?! Or you're a complete asshole and he hates you?! You're not a people person Dib!" Dib watched his friend sputter like a dead car engine and he chuckled, "Wow, you're very concerned about this." Keef swallowed down his protests, giving Dib a desperate, pleading expression. "Please Dib, what if he really needs our help?" Dib gave the guy a once over, patting Keef's head. "Then I'll give it to him. Look it's just an interrogation- if he really needs our help that means we bust him out- and he'll have to stay with us in the ship, right? If you're actually really interested in him- be my guest dude, you know I don't do relationships anyway." Dib said with a roll of his eyes. "You can have him all to yourself- if and only if- he needs our help. Sounds fair?" 

Keef knawed at his bottom lip uneasily, "But-" 

Dib rolled his eyes, "If he doesn't need our help then you can have a dance with him and then we can just- leave this place and hit up some other joints. Sound fair? Sounds good? Not gonna fight me on this any more?" 

Keef nodding instantly, "Okay! Fine!" 

Dib grinned, "Great. Now enjoy your drink." He peered over Keef's shoulder as Tak walked over, looking solemn. "I have some questions to ask our little stripper." 


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god- you all are so sweet! I just published this like- yesterday. It's honestly so humbling seeing any type of positivity on my work since I've last written a coherent work of fiction. Which was all the way back in my freshman year of highschool. Crazyyyy- so anyway- thank you so much for the love and fueling my inspiration to write more! I love reading your comments so please leave 'em if you wish!

It was empty when Dib walked into the room. Tak instructed the human to sit on the- surprisingly firm cushion- of the seemingly plush pastel pink couch. Tak left him to his devices, shutting the door as Dib tried to settle on the uncomfortable couch, it gave Dib a complete view of the entire room. Which wasn't saying much, it's size reminding Dib of his old bedroom back on Earth. The walls were painted with the same pastel pink the couch sported, the fluorescent lights were dimmed down enough to mimic the finale light of the setting sun. There were no windows and there were only two exits. Or at least- that's what Dib assumed upon seeing two doors. The one he had initially come through was directly across from where he sat, another door, however, settled on the right side of the room near the corner of the back wall. It practically blended into the wall just as the other door did, Dib honestly wouldn't have seen it if it weren't for the glitter of silver of the doorknob. His brown eyes waded around the room, other than the couch- the room was empty. Just him, a couch, two possibly locked doors, and the dim fluorescent lights. His left knee began to bounce, from anxiety or excitement Dib relished them both.

Keef's own anxiety crept up his neck like hives, he resisted the urge to scratch- not trusting his own lack of self-control to be able to stop. He had already finished his drink and his eyes constantly seemed to graze away from the main stage and towards the bar- the door behind it where Dib had disappeared behind with Tak. He swallowed, reaching his fingers up to gnaw at the already dull fingernails. What he was so nervous about- well that consistent about a hundred different things that could possibly happen in that room. What if Dib really fucked up- like _really really_ fucked up?! What if Zim didn't want their help at all? That couldn't be true- from what Tak was spewing on about- Zim wasn't here out his own free will. What if Zim did want help- what then? If this was some sort of punishment Zim deserved- what if they were helping break out a murderer?! A very sexy- sensual- sex on legs murderer?! What if this was a test? What if the alien government was watching them?! Keef's eyes bounced around like a loose ping pong ball. His entire body shaking and he was honest to God about to lose himself in his own self-destruction.

A hand grabbed his forearm, Keef froze and his eyes focused onto the small frown of Tak. "Are you about to combust? I'll have to ask you to vacate the facility if that's the case." Keef wanted to laugh and cry at once, "N-no! I'm not going to explode- humans can't do that. Well- not USUALLY anyway..." Tak looked him over unconvinced, "Hoo-mans..? That's what you are? The name sounds so... primitive." Keef tilted his head, offering a small smile, "Well science has explained we come from apes but not everyone believes that." Tak seemed to scrunch her face, looking at the other almost disgusted. "I don't know what an ape is but it sounds even worse than a hoo-man." Keef laughed softly and shrugged, "Not many people like them..." He scooted over, allowing Tak some space to sit down. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about humans. But you'll have to sit with me to find out." 

Those purple eyes narrowed, she bared her teeth at him. "I know those tricks hoo-man! You're pretending to be nice only to get the chance to grab me in a place that is very unwanted!" She hissed at him, "I will not fall for your ploys!" She shouted and stormed off before Keef could get a word out and defend himself. His heart rate picked up, nerves wrapping around him, what sort of place was this? 

Dib waited a few minutes before getting fed up, seeking to help or not, this was the longest wait for a lap dance. Even though he had no idea how long the waiting period would be. He wondered if the alien was even going to come at all. Dib blew out his impatience, the room was so quiet he could hear his own breaths. The movement of his own coat, the tapping of his foot, the movement of his pant leg- UGH this was infuriating! Dib was just about to call it quits when he heard the loud shrieking of something inhumane on the other side of the door- the one at the back of the room. It swung open and the pretty alien- Zim- tumbled in as if he'd been shoved. His body seized up- his screams coming out gurgled- hands shooting up to his throat- clawed fingers hooked onto the leather collar around his neck- trying to yank the collar off but to avail. Dib stared, wide-eyed as the alien's eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue flailed out of his mouth, panting heavily like a dog. He dropped to his knees, body shaking, and his cheeks flushing a deep green. Dib had the strangest boner right now. Then it all stopped, the soft buzzing coming from Zim's neck ceased and the door closed with a loud slam. All was silent. The only thing that could be heard was Zim's desperate attempts to gulp up as much air as possible. The human slowly rose from his seat, looking at the other with wide eyes. "Hey, are you-?"

Zim held his hand up, ceasing Dib's movements on coming closer. "Don't- Don't come any closer." He hissed out, voice hoarse and breathless. "Zim is fine- do not think for a moment that I can no longer fight." Dib rose a brow, hands coming up in front of him, "Hey I don't- that is not what I came here for." Zim's head snapped up, magenta eyes glaring up at the human who stood before him. "Zim knows exactly what you came here for! Don't think that I- Zim- will stoop so low for your entertainment!" He snarled, the alien rose to his feet and his PAK made a soft beeping sound. Six mechanical legs sprouted from the small PAK on the Irken's back. Dib's eyes widened, stepping back, "Hey! Whoa whoa- excuse me- WHAT?!" Any other time, Dib probably would be excited to be before a naked alien with the promise of something exciting. He was neither turned on or excited to die.

The legs held the Irken's body up, he towered over Dib- which said a lot because the young man was easily 5" 11' minimum. This had taken a turn that Dib honestly was not expecting- but he supposed this checked off at least one of the things he wanted to do in space.

Fight a hot dangerous alien, facing almost certain doom.

Dib crouched down, just about ready to lunge at the alien as Zim hissed at him from above. "What even are you? Zim has never seen anything so hideous!"

Okay- fuck it- now this was god damn personal-

"At least my species don't usually get off to getting their shit shocked out of them!" Dib snapped back, the alien's eyes widened and he growled threateningly at the other. "I do NOT get off to anything hoo-man!" Dib rolled his eyes, now unable to find the reason why he ever thought this sack of shit was even remotely attractive. "Sure fooled me, freak."

"My name is Zim!"

A metal leg swung at Dib and despite being fast- he was a pretty big target for a lanky guy- Dib went flying across the small room and his back slammed against the wall. His breath caught in his throat as the wind was knocked out of him. His body slid to the ground but he had no time to groan and bitch about the pain. Quickly- Dib rolled out of the way as a metal leg came crashing down on the spot he was in previously. "Holy shit- You're gonna kill me!" Dib screamed in shock, looking at the hole the metal leg created. In the dim lighting, the metal legs and the alien were almost silhouettes and the only thing Dim could see was Zim's glowering eyes. "I will not allow you to touch Zim! No longer will Zim tolerate this- this exploitation of his own body!" Dib couldn't register enough pity to look past Zim trying to kill him- "As if I would want to touch that disgusting green skin! You aren't hot shit you know!" Dib snarled back, putting enough space between the two as he tried to find a way to take this Irken down. Zim flared, "Of course you were! You pathetic excuse of a life form! You came in here- fully expecting a service Zim refuses to grant! I will no longer grovel before anybody but my tallests!" Dib's hand was fast, he pulled out the laser gun hidden in his large coat, pointed it at Zim and shot fully intending to maim. However, as predicted, the Irken used two legs to block the laser- his vision was blocked- Dib charged and used the full weight of his body to tumble Zim off his balanced metal legs and bring him down.

Zim screeched in disgust, his legs retracting into his PAK and the Irken was now in close combat. Dib pinned the Irken down, holding Zim's hands over the smaller one's head and Dib's torso trying to pin those long- surprisingly toned legs- "Unhand me filthy worm!" Zim shrieked, thrashing and his legs kicking at Dib's stomach. His claws actually began to rip through the other's coat and shirt underneath- that it was a matter of time until Zim reached skin- "Not until you listen to what I have to say!" Dib scowled, Keef would be so upset if Dib didn't at least bring up the offer to help. But Zim was on very thin fucking ice already- Dib was tempted to leave the little shit here to rot- probably deserved it. "What could you possibly say that would save you from the slow- painful death- Zim would bestow upon your very short- stupid- WORTHLESS life?!" God- it couldn't have been any other hot alien babe that needed their help?

"I want to get you out of here."

Zim stopped kicking, his body completely still as the statement registered in his brain. "You want to...help me?" Zim rose a brow, looking over Dib's face, "Why?" Dib didn't loosen his grip, simply looking at Zim with a shrug. "My friend and I were talking with Tak. She filled us in on some punishment you had going on and my friend didn't like the idea of leaving you here to be... well... you know, here against your will." Zim furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows. But Dim could plainly see each expression this guy made. "Talking with Tak? Why would she bother- no- no- this is another trick!" Zim began to thrash again, using his core strength he leaned up and fucking BIT the skin between Dib's neck and shoulder. "FUCK!" Dib screamed unpinning Zim's arms to rip the little sucker off him. "Get the hell off me! I'm trying to fucking help you!" He tried to pull the small parasite off him but unfortunately, Zim decided to also inherit the makings of a BITCH because his jaws only clamped deeper into Dib's muscle. Dib gave up on pulling, his hands instead of digging into Zim's rib cage. They would play a game of chicken- the question was which one would bitch out first. Zim's now free hands began to do the same, clawing at Dib's chest and sides- the human hissed in pain and he couldn't focus on anything other than the pain coming from his neck. He reached for his gun from his coat but Zim's metal legs shot out quickly, forcing Dib onto his back. He unhooked his jaws from Dib's body- the human shivered in disgust at the blood dripping down Zim's chin. He sure hoped Keef could handle blood because there was no way Dib can do stitches on himself like this. The two of them panted heavily, Zim looking down at the other with complete rage in his eyes. Dib's arms were pinned, one metal leg on each wrist, if he moved they would surely slice open- wouldn't be the first time- and his legs were useless to him now that Zim was pinning him down- sitting on top of his pelvis and if he wasn't in complete fear he'd have a raging- oh. Never mind.

Zim pulled a face, baring his teeth at the other in complete disgust, "Even now! Your body exposes your carnivores' desires! Disgusting human!" He spat and Dib tried to look nonchalant. "On Earth, this sort of situation is a huge turn on." He tried to play off the fact he wanted to piss his pants but also get off to the sexy alien above him trying to maim him. Okay- maybe his classmates haven't been wrong to call him a freak all those times...

"Is Earth your home planet?" Zim snarled, his face moving closer to the other and Dib just laid flat against the floor. "Sounds pitiful." Dib hummed, "Actually- the word you're looking for is miserable. That's why I left." Zim spat in the other's face, "Zim does not care about your pitiful excuse of a backstory!" He announced, pressing slowly being applied to Dib's wrists. "Zim is trying to figure out if killing you would be worth the punishment." Dib swallowed uneasily, he offered an uneasy grin. "You must really like punishment if you're gonna kill me- I haven't even done anything to you." "Silence your lies!" A clawed hand slammed over Dib's mouth, "You were going to do unspeakable things to Zim! You were going to- and I would be forced to-" The alien began to tremble, looking at Dib with disgust. "You're just like the rest of them." Dib frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he licked Zim's palm slowly. The Irken screeched again and removed it, Dib received a large slap to the face- but at least he was free to speak and defend himself. "Look- ow you bitch!" He scowled before glaring right back up at the alien above him. "I was expecting nothing but a lap dance alright? Nothing more! I don't know what type of crap this place let's most shit heads get away with- but on my home planet you don't just go around sexual assaulting others without repercussions!" Dib huffed as Zim looked at him perplexed. "Sexually... assaulting?" He didn't understand. Dib groaned softly, he was not about to explain personal space to a stripper. "Yes. It's when you're touched in a way you don't want by others. It can go as far as someone grabbing your butt without permission or even kissing your cheek if you have a reasonable amount of proof why that person shouldn't be kissing you at all." Zim nodded slowly, "That's... that's exactly what's been going on. That's what those pigs have been doing to me and more!" His voice hitched and he looked down at Dib with wide eyes. "You understand that... that I don't like it." Dib rose a brow, "I mean yeah... It's not crazy that you don't want others touching you in a certain way." Zim's eyes lite up, "You understand." He repeated softly, his legs quickly zipped back into his PAK and at this moment the dancer seemed so small...

Dib wanted to fuck him.

Dib slowly sat up, leaning his weight against his hands that stayed behind him. He was on a level with this guy where Zim didn't want to completely murder him. The feeling wasn't mutual, however, Dib can handle putting that aside to try and convince the alien to run off with them. Then they could have all the time in the world to completely maim each other. "Let us help you." Dib offered the Irken a smile, one the alien stared at uneasy. "We can help smuggle you away- we can just go. You'll never have to be touch in a way you don't want or forced to dance or whatever it is you're forced to do here." Zim searched Dib's face for any lies, he couldn't find any. "Why? why are you helping me? There has to be something you want- nobody does anything because their just that nice." Zim pestered about the truth and Dib couldn't tell him. Zim would take it the wrong way- and sure maybe the truth wasn't a great answer anyway- that Keef wanted something more and Dib just wanted a lap dance from a cute alien.

"Humans are just that nice. We can't just stand back and watch something bad happen when we can do something about it."

Zim's eyes were wide, his mind going a mile a minute. This was real. This was actually happening to him. Someone- for once- wanted to help him. He could just- leave and never look back. He swallowed uneasy, looking away sheepishly. "...How?"

Dib rose a brow, "hm?"

" _How_ will you get Zim away from this nightmare?"

Dib hummed softly, opening his coat that was thoroughly ripped to shreds. "I'll sneak ya out in this." Zim pulled a face, "Tell me you're joking." Dib chuckled, "I wasn't but if you don't think that'll work.." He hummed, "What's the problem?" Dib asked him and Zim frowned, "What ISN'T the problem?" He huffed annoyed. "For starters." A clawed finger pointed at his neck, "This keeps me here. If I leave the building I'll be shocked into next sweep. Not to mention the security- lacking as it is- and the other Irkens and- and the boss.." He swallowed back some bile threatening to rise up at the mere mention of the alien who held his very life over him. Dib nodded along slowly, "So we'd have to come up with a very thorough plan." He mused, tapping his chin. "Which means Keef and I are gonna become, regular costumers." He grinned and Zim looked at the human disgusted. "A harsh sacrifice I'm sure." Zim spatted while he folded his arms, leading to Dib chuckling with a sheepish shrug. "We'll manage."

Zim rubbed his temple as if the alien could even get a migraine, "We can't meet up more than once a day... and even then my employer will get suspicious. He doesn't like it when costumers get... attached." Dib rose a brow, smirking, "Attached? Me? Never." And he meant it. "Don't expect me to be bringing you flowers next time." Zim rose a brow, the fuck were flowers? "Best not to." Dib rolled his eyes, then looked the naked alien over with a hum. "How do you think I should cover my tracks?" Zim held his chin in hand, pondering and his eyes narrowing. "...Perhaps it would be best to meet every other day or two. Plan out the escape on your end and I will follow it. Whatever is necessary, Zim will oblige- despite my distrust in you." The human looked almost offended, "Distrust? Awe c'mon Zim, I'm just trying to help out of the goodness of my heart." Zim shoved the human back, Dib's head hit the floor and he was right about to start a fight when Zim kissed the human deeply. His eyes were wide with surprise and not that he was complaining- not one bit- but it was a shock to be completely honest. Zim pressed closer, tongue invading Dib's moist caverns, and pinned the human's hands down with a tight grip around his wrists. 

Dib realized why when the door opened seconds later, a taller Irken than Zim yet shorter than Dib, towered over the two with a stoic expression on his face. Zim slowly pulled away, saliva connecting the two and Dib panted heavily- completely forgetting he needed air. "What is it? Sir." Zim quickly added, sitting up and his expression was passive, hands tightening around Dib's wrists as if the fun was just getting started. The Irken eyed the two curiously, "Simply doing a routine check. The monitor must be running slowly- you were just sitting there and it seemed as if you were just babbling away-" Dib cut the Irken off, "Dirty talk. Kinda my thing." He gave the man a sly grin, "And if you don't mind I'd really like to get back to the fun." The Irken frowned at Dib's interjection, he leaned against the door frame. "Don't stop on my account. I'm simply making sure my _prized_ employee is thoroughly taking care of you." Dib felt Zim tense and they both met eyes for a moment- Zim didn't make the same mistake twice as he leaned down and raked his teeth against Dib's neck. He whispered- in a voice, Dib couldn't be sure he even heard it at all- "Play along." He didn't need to be told to go along with some good service. 

The eyes of the Irken employer bore into the pair and Dib couldn't believe he was feeling a rush of excitement wash through him as the man watched- _god_ he was a freak. Zim's hips swayed above Dib's pelvis, rocking ever so gently against his hard-on. Dib forced himself not to buck up, his body shivered when a warm tongue lapped against the bleeding wound he actually had forgotten about- it was completely numb at this point and the strange tingle Zim left behind from his saliva left Dib feeling... excited. His hands remained pinned against the floor, fingers twitching against Zim's hold, desperate to touch him. Dib's eyes were half-lidded with excitement, they rolled back to look back at the door frame and sure enough- the man was still watching the pair closely. Dib smirked and decided- fuck it- let's see how much this douche can take before turning away. His hips rolled up and Zim gasped softly against the other's skin, his tongue had been trailing up the other's neck to his ear. Instead of completely pulling away, Zim complied almost eagerly. His small hips went down on Dib's own, the rough slow grind of the Irken's hips against Dib's own sent the human on edge. No- Dib was not going to cum in his pants like a virgin- that he totally was but don't tell Keef- he way too much pride that helped hold himself back from orgasming in his pants by simple _grinding_. Zim's soft, breathless, pants against the other's ear was totally something Dib could get used to. Dib's fingers twitched again and Zim was going down on him with a rhythm that was just enough but not at the same time- the build-up was driving Dib wild. Zim let go of Dib's hands, allowing the Irken to comb through Dib's hair and grip a handful, pressing their lips together almost desperately, a soft moan leaving the Irken once their tongue's collided. Dib wasted no time with this newfound freedom of his arms, they touched everywhere they could reach. Which was everywhere with Zim being so small. Dib aimed to make Zim feel the way he made the human feel- sexually frustrated with all this god damn teasing. The human's hands slid down to Zim's waist, rubbing circles against the alien's hip bones and slipped his hands further down, completely avoiding Zim's genitalia area, rubbing against Zim's thighs and digging his nails into the flesh to make his mark. Zim gasped in surprise, throwing his head back from the kiss as their hips continued to forcefully buck up against one another in desperate attempts to get themselves off. Zim's back straightened, his hands forcing Dib against the alien's neck, Dib took the hint. His blunt teeth came down selfishly, biting and sucking to which the Irken very much enjoyed. The biting made the Irken arch his back- a subtle hitch in his rhythm. Dib was happy to provide as many bite marks as possible, Zim shivered at the biting against his skin- the breaking of skin made Zim growl animalistic like and claw down Dim's back- tearing the back of Dib's coat, shirt, and even the skin underneath the layers. "God damn parasite," Dib smirked and Zim let out a small growl, pulling Dib's face away from his neck to stare into those boring brown eyes of his. "Primitive life form." He spat back and Dib could only lurch forward, capturing Zim in a rough kiss- biting the other's bottom lip and his hands continued to touch but not where the Irken clearly wanted it. Dib could feel his pants become wet and it wasn't coming from him. Dib's hands grabbed a handful of Zim's ass, pulling them apart and digging is nails into them- and then Zim pushed Dib onto his back again. 

His head once again hit the floor and he groaned- "Ow- fuck stop doing that!" He scowled and Zim stood, Dib's eyes went wide. Wiggling against Zim's abdomen, reaching up to the bottom of Irken's ribcage, was a deep magenta tentacle. The tip was a smoothed point while the size increase until it reached the base, the color creating a darker gradient from deep magenta into a deep purple. Wet slick was dripping down Zim's thighs and Dib licked his bottom lip subconsciously. Zim's hands were on his waist, looking at the now-closed door. "He's gone space worm." Zim scowled and Dib tilted his head back, looking at the proof that yes- the employer was gone. Shame. Dib looked over the Irken towering over him, grinning boyishly. "What some help with that?" Zim flushed, kicking Dib in the face. "No!" Dib, despite the bloody nose, laughed and gestured to the room. "They clearly have cameras here, we have to do something if we don't want to get caught. Look- I'll please you and you just go on about a possible plan." Zim folded his arms, looking around uneasy. "I promise we can stop if you hate it." Dib offered but he wasn't sure if he would stop if Zim begged him. Eh- they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. Zim looked him over, "I hope you suffocate." Dib smirked, glad they were on the same page. Zim, embarrassed as he was, settled down onto Dib's open mouth. He squeaked surprise as Dib hooked his hands between Zim's inner thighs- holding them open. He swallowed uneasily, only to moan loudly despite himself as Dib's tongue began to dart all around his slit. He held a hand to his mouth, trying to compose himself to speak but he couldn't, unable to find the words when his moans erupted from him excitedly. 

Despite never have done this, Dib was a scientist. A scientist experimented and thus, Dib could pinpoint what made Zim tense around him and make him arch that beautiful back of his. In the back of his mind, Dib thought about Keef and what he would say if he barged in right now. Dib found that he didn't give two shits about Keef and this betrayal, it was just sex and nothing more anyway. The kid didn't need to know. 

Zim's face flushed at the sloppy sounds erupting from his innards, he panted and sipped a hand down to his tentacle that was wiggling around his stomach for attention. Zim could only comply, grabbing the base and stroked himself desperately. "Zim has- has never been pleasured like this before-" He admitted, his chest heaving up and down as Dib continued to mess around with him. Zim's hips began to move against Dib's face, practically bouncing and wanted more because _fuck_ it felt so good but wasn't _enough_. Dib hummed in response to this, grinning and planning on enjoying every moment of this. Zim continued to pleasure himself, his cock slick and his hand stroking himself faster and faster. Zim needed to speak or this would end with no results! "There's a way-" He gasped out, throwing his head back. " _oh fuck Dib_ -" He moaned, only to continue to speak- "To get the collar off, you have to- _oh right there_ -" He begged, "You have to- to disperse an opposite electronic charge to it- I don't know how strong this collar can conduct electricity, however- if you disperse a big enough charge- it'll break- _oh please- more_ -" Zim practically mewled, Dib pulled away- much to his displeasure as he spoke from under Zim's drenched space pussy, "Wouldn't that hurt you?"

"Did I tell you you could stop?!" 

Dib chuckled and went right back to work. 

" _Oh that's perfect-_ and yes to answer your question- it will damage me. Greatly. Which is why you need to get me out once the collar has put me out of commission. You can't rely on me- this is the only wAY!" Zim moaned loudly, his back arched delicately as he came in his hands and in Dib's mouth. The human's tongue every bit of juice that erupted from that delicious cavern. He lips his lips and with his flat tongue, brushed it against the alien's bottom lips slowly, making Zim shiver. Dib slowly moved the alien off him, setting Zim down gently and chuckled at the dazed look on Zim's face. "Sounds good. I'll find something small to conduct enough watts to kill you. Can't be hard to find since, you know, the black market, after all, is at my disposal." Zim huffed, "Do what you want, my PAK will fix everything." Dib nodded and stood, Zim blinked surprised. Usually, when a customer was done they would insist on cuddling or call Zim a whore and storm out. But Dib seemed pleased, wiping his bloody nose and mouth stained with Zim's juices. Dib licked his lips with a grin, "What? Gonna miss me?" Zim frowned standing, his legs were weak and he had to force himself to stand, "Of course not! Filthy worm! I'm just- doubting you'll come back." He admitted and Dib leaned down to Zim's height, grabbing the alien's chin and kissed him sweetly. He pulled away, winking at the other. "Trust me. I am and will. You can count on that." He stood back up to his full height. Zim shivered at how tall this human was, surely not as tall as his tallest, but enough to make Zim go weak at the knees. 

Dib turned on his heel and open the door he went, when the door closed- Zim's legs collapsed under him and his face flushed deeply. His splooch erupting with hope and newfound excitement. 


	3. Something I Need

Dib squinted at the bright light that continued to illuminate the planet. How long had he been in there? Honestly, he felt like it should've been sunset by now- The dim lite building really had done a number on his vision. Thin fingers grabbed onto Dib's sleeve, blue eyes trying to adjust to the light, as well as not getting lost in the crowd. As soon as Keef adjusted, he quickened his pace to walk beside the Dib on equal footing. "What did he say?" Keef asked, blue eyes sparkling with anticipation as they scoured Dib's face for answers. Dib took one look at those eyes and almost felt bad for the guy. That was until he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and could stay taste the bittersweetness. Dib hummed to himself, shrugging halfheartedly as he made his way, almost elegantly, across the crowded planet. He came up to a few stands, his eyes wading around the different alien gadgets and his glasses lite up, collecting data and struggling to figure out exactly what each gadget was made to do. Keef struggled to follow, "Hey! Don't just shrug! What did he say?" His eyes were wide and his hands were jittering at his sides. Dib smirked and shook his head, "Desperate to get your dick wet or what?" Keef's face flare with an embarrassed flush, "No! I'm just- I want to know if he needs us." Dib rolled his eyes at the way Keef was lying through his teeth, "Uh-huh... well lucky for you, he does. He's willing to come with us." Keef couldn't suppress the smile, "Really!?" 

"Yes really. But it's not going to be easy. He's got this collar around him that shocks him whenever his pimp wants him to behave or when he tries to leave the facility. Then there are the other Irkens... and on top of that it's getting our sorry asses off this planet the moment we get him out of that place." Keef listened intently, nodding along and Dib watched through Keef's serious expression, watched Keef's brain turn and calculate. "He's going get knocked out from the collar," Dib blinked in surprise that Keef made the conclusion faster than he had. But then again, this was Keef. Perceptive pain in Dib's ass. "We can't rely on whatever tricks Zim could have pulled..." He muttered again, thinking of a plan and Dib frowned at this serious side of Keef. It made Dib feel... almost challenged. Like he wasn't the smartest of the pair. He shook his head, clearing those stupid thoughts. Of course, HE, Dib fucking Membrane, was smarter. If there was one thing his father gave him, other than an uncontrollable cowlick and his good looks, was the exact capability if not BETTER- to hone his intelligence and advance it further than any normal human being. Thanks, Dad, I've always wanted to be better than you. 

"Which is why." Dib cut off Keef's train of thought, "I'm gonna build the anti current laser. It's going to be really small, small as a laser pointer." Dib hummed, nodding along at his plans. "Just gotta grab a few things to make it." Keef's eyes widened in awe, "You already know the electric currency to make one? Wow, Dib! You sure are fast!" Dib smirked, shrugging Keef off. "It wasn't hard. Dude got blasted right in front of me when he came into the room." Dib didn't notice the flash of envy on Keef's face- "So- What's he like? Zim, I mean. You were back there for so long. Must've been a _long_ conversation." Dib held back a chuckle, he knew what was Keef was doing. Prodding around for any details that could give away anything more than a simple lap dance. "He's a brat. Honestly- I don't even know what I saw in him anymore." Dib adjusted his damaged coat, "He's an idiot too prideful to ask for help. Well, until I offered it." Keef nodded slowly, looking over Dib perplexed. "Did you always look like you just walked out of hell?" 

Dib gave Keef a mocking smile, "Nice of you to FINALLY notice asshole." Dib gave a dramatic flair to his wounds and Keef's eyes widened. "Dib! You're bleeding! What the fuck happened?!" Rolling his eyes, Dib continued walking as if it was a minor scratch, but really this thing hurt like a fucking bitch. "Dib! Wait! we have to get back to the ship and patch you up!" He pleaded, jogging after the other. "Don't be petty right now! This is serious!" Dib ceased his strides, Keef bumped into him from behind and froze. Dib turned his head to look down on the other, a smirk on his face. "Petty? What's _petty_ is how desperate you are to get balls deep in some Irken ass, desperate enough to cloud every other thought and to just- _casually_ gloss over the fact I'm fucking bleeding to death over here!" Keef flushed deeply, frowning and he began to tremble at the taller man looking down at him. "Look- I'm sorry okay? I didn't- I'm just worried and now we have to break him out and-" Keef took a deep breath, grabbing Dib's hand lightly, "...just let me help my best friend." Dib scoffed, but he didn't pull his hand away from the other's light grasp. "Fine. But we aren't going back to the ship." Keef's eyes widened, "But-!" Dib hushed him, "There's probably some illegal alien medicine that'll work better. Might as well test out if it'll work on us." Keef wanted to protest, looking at Dib with wide- incomprehensible gloss in his eyes. But he ceased his arguments, knowing Dib couldn't be swayed and Keef _supposed_ Dib was right about the medicine. Dib lightly pulled Keef deeper into the maze of alien shop stands. 

"So..." Keef whispered, kicking the metal ground as they walked through a weapons portion of the stands. "What happened to you?" The taller man rolled his eyes at the concerned tone in Keef's tone, he wanted to tell Keef to fuck off but... he might as well come clean now. "Zim." Keef almost tripped over his own feet, "Zim did this to you?! Why?!" Dib looked at the other perplexed, "Dude got electrocuted and shoved into a room with a species he's never seen before. Look- he picked a fight and I still think he's a dick for doing so- but I get it." Keef swallowed uneasily, "He could've killed you." 

"But he didn't." 

"Did you ever find out about why Zim was there in the first place?" "We got interrupted." Dib answered, "I guess they have security cameras in there, but his- I guess pimp- came in, ordered Zim to stop talking, and get to work." Keef's face turned into a look of disgust, he shook his head. "That's horrible-" Dib thought back but through the haze of lust and thrills, Dib couldn't remember if the topic about the reason for Zim's punishment was even brought up. "Actually- I don't even know if it even came up." A frown made its way onto Keef's face, unconvinced but didn't press it further. "Next time maybe... you should ask. It might be important. We could be smuggling out a murderer or a con man." Dib smirked over at Keef, "Getting nervous, carrot top?" "NO! Just- I want to be prepared for anything." Blue eyes stared into brown ones, the contact broke casually. "Fair enough." 

"He could've killed you," Keef answered back, his grip on Dib's hand was growing tighter. "Hot alien or not, I don't know what I would do without you, Dib. You're my best friend. We're far away from home and- and if anything were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself." He gnawed at his bottom lip. "I asked you to help me with breaking Zim out. You getting hurt- it's my fault. I'm sorry." Brown eyes scoured Keef's face curiously, Dib only brushed it all off. "Look, don't worry about it. This is just another adventure, Dib and Keef- the greatest adventurers of the galaxy!" He smirked at the other and Keef offered a small smile. "Yeah." 

* * *

As the pair waded further into the maze, viewing numerous things with wide eyes and Keef continuing to pull Dib away from anything that wasn't medicine, they found that there wasn't much that could aid Dib's deep cut. He was looking dangerously pale. Keef gnawed at his bottom lip, "We have to find something- no- forget this- we have to go back to the ship Dib! You're going to bleed to death out here!" Dib wanted to protest, he was too weak to speak at this point. He groaned softly when Keef tried to tug him back into the crowd, "Keef just stop-" 

"In need of some medical service?" 

Keef's head snapped up, nodding without a moment hesitation, "Yes! Please, my friend-" He stopped short upon staring up at a large- green- blob thing..? The alien didn't have a coherent body shape and had four tentacles that waded around the air, two disproportionate eyes stared down at them. The closest thing Keef could compare it to is an octopus with four instead of eight legs. "Yes?" It urged Keef to continue and Dib leaned his weight onto the redhead, "Ah! right!" He yelped at Dib's weight on him, he tried to support the new weight as best he could, "He got hurt badly- been bleeding all day because he wanted to be a test monkey." He huffed and the blob clicked its tongue in disapproval. Carefully, two tentacles wrapped around Dib, carrying him easily and went off into a large tent that was between two vendors selling alien food products. Keef followed in quickly, not bothering look around or take in his surroundings. The blob set Dib down on a medical bed, Dib's usually tanned face now bleached white and his eyelids were dropping down tiredly. "I never should've listened to you!" Keef sniffed, tears crowding his vision. The blob turned away from the human on the bed, it's four arms quickly flying around the tent, towards the shelves that floated at the tent's walls- snatching up jars of different sizes. It leaned over Dib's body, squinting and looking over him, "Is the first skin necessary?" It asked, gesturing to Dib's clothing. Keef blinked a couple of times and looked at the coat and shirt, "No! No! I'll take it off right now-" A tentacle was held before Keef, jars settled beside Dib on the bed, a small blade in the glob's grasp. "No, do not disturb him further." It ordered, taking the blade and making an incision in Dib's clothing, pulling the fabric away to expose Dib's shoulder wound. Keef let out a relieved breath he didn't know he had been holding, it wasn't that bad of a wound... but there was a lot of blood. It grabbed a few jars, opening them up and smearing the gel-like liquid onto Dib's shoulder and when one didn't do anything the creature would wipe the gel away and apply the other. By the sixth jar, Keef's eyes were wide as he watched Dib's flesh patch itself back up. Quickly, the blob sat Dib up and forced him to drink a red-tinted liquid, Dib made a weak disgusted protest but swallowed. Slowly, color regarded in his complexion and he took in a couple of breaths. "What- what the fuck was in that?" Dib asked, his tongue hanging out, disgusted by the taste. The glob began settling things away, grabbing a damp towel from- Keef didn't actually know- and carefully began cleaning up the dried blood on Dib's shoulder. Dib winced at the small pressure, while the wound was gone the pain was still prominent and was slowly turning into a dull throb. "It's Irken. The medical supplies. The gel adjusts to any type of skin and muscle cells, mending the wound in seconds. The liquid is a... how do I translate..." It pulled a confused expression, "Erm... it's basically meant to replace any fluids lost. Any." Dib nodded slowly, "That's really handy... Thank you." Keef nodded quickly, "Yes! Thank you so much! Dib's just always so stubborn and he didn't want to go back to the ship and-" The glob smiled, "No problem, I took a solemn oath as a doctor. But..." It grinned awkwardly, "I would appreciate some sort of compensation. Hard times here in the market." 

Keef nodded again, "Oh! Sure! We still have some exchanged currency from the strip club!" Keef dug into his pocket and Dib rolled his eyes, Keef held some Vort coins. "Would you mind selling us some supplies?" The glob had ceased smiling, looking at the two curiously instead. "The club? Which one?" Keef rose a brow, glancing at Dib who slowly pulled off his shirt and shrugged on his damaged coat. "Does it matter?" The glob shook its head, "Not necessarily... but it would explain the wound. There are many things that can easily harm you two. But only one thing starts thin and slashes deeply, slashes so cleanly..." It looked at the pair solemnly. "An Irken's PAC leg." Dib gripped his coat, wondering if he would need to make a break for it, would he have enough energy? 

"What if it was?" Dib asked bitterly, looking over the glob, sizing it up. "What's it to you?" The glob wasn't looking aggressive, more like it wanted to say something but couldn't. "...Just curious. I've had a few patients who had been attacked by an Irken at a club. I was just... wondering if they were connected, I suppose." It mused, glancing away from Dib a few times. He didn't understand why the glob was so worried as if he and Keef were any fair match for this monster. "Right," Dib muttered under his breath unamused. Keef set a hand on Dib's arm, looking at him with pleading eyes. Dib rolled his eyes, gave a heavy sigh, and then nodded. "Yes, it was an Irken. Probably the same Irken with that attitude of his." The glob's eyes widened in surprise, "A food drone did this?" Keef rose a brow, "A what? No? It was a dancer." The glob's eyes were bulging out of its face. "An Irken dancer?! Now I've heard everything." Dib scowled, "What? Don't believe us?" The glob shook its head, "I never said that. Simply surprised is all." Dib groaned as he tried to stand, Keef held him back to remain sitting. "Dib, just rest. It's not like we need to go anywhere today." He huffed at the other while Dib glared at him, but relented. The glob pondered to itself, "A dancer. Curious..." It shook its head, looking at the two. "What drove you two to Vort? Not many ventures here without some other business." Dib squinted at the glob but held his tongue. "First time out in the galaxy," Keef answered for them. "Our planet just contacted other life forms for the first time. Dib decided to come here to see what other lifeforms there were." The glob nodded slowly, "I see. A bit reckless, don't you think?" Dib rolled his eyes again and Keef laughed softly, "Yeah but that's Dib for you." 

"Of course... Then I suppose I understand why you were so careless around an Irken... I'm surprised you got out of there alive." The glob seemed impressed and Dib spoke without thinking. "All thanks to my tongue." Keef blinked a few times, a smile frozen on his face. "Huh?" Dib froze for a split second before laughing it off, "I talked my way outta Zim's claws carrot top! Chill!" Keef's face flushed and he gave a weak laugh, "Right! Right- sorry." The glob looked between the two curiously but shrugged it off. "You two should stay away from the Irkens... a bit hot-headed they are." Dib nodded along while Keef held his tongue this time. 

"You said you needed supplies?" The glob continued and Keef nodded, "I'll be willing to sell you some. With how soft and killable you seem to be, it would be rude of me to let you leave without proper supplies." Dib let a smile pass onto his face, "Hey thanks.. erm... what do people call you?" The glob blinked confused, then laughed, "Oh right! My name! Call me Spleenk." Dib rose a brow but grinned, nodding. "Sure. Spleenk." Slowly, with a soft groan escaping his teeth, Keef helped him to his feet and Dib looked up at the glob- up at Spleenk. "Thanks for the help. Seriously. As for staying away from the Irkens... no can do. You were right, we had our own agenda. But so do you." Dib grinned when Spleenk shifted uneasily. "So we can't stay away from the Irkens. Especially the one who fucked me up." Dib smirked. Keef set the money on Dib's bed, he assumed it was enough because Spleenk said nothing as they left with two jars of the gel-like substances and a bottle of the liquid. 

"Was that a good idea?" Keef asked with his hands full as Dib glanced over at the other curiously. "Talking about Zim? Nah. He knows we know that he's up to something. Dude won't bother us." He grinned and Keef glanced back at the tent, "I... I hope so." 

From the tent Spleenk stared at the coins on the bed, he grinned to himself and shook his head. Interesting indeed. An Irken dancer? How absurd. If that was the case... that meant the possibility for victory was closer than they initially thought. How very- very curious. 

* * *

The pair retreated to the ship when the planet began to get darker, Dib groaned softly at the heavy bags at his side and the throb in his shoulder was far from numb. Keef was holding most of the bags, gathering many materials for the pair and some more supplies to help them survive. "You should go rest Dib, your shoulder isn't going to get better if you don't care for yourself." Dib huffed but supposed Keef was right, "Fine... but who's gonna make dinner?" Keef set the bags down and closed the ship's entrance, "Me. Go rest will I play wife for today." Dib scrunched up his nose, "You suck at playing wife. Your cooking isn't great and you could be cuter." Keef flushed and lightly shoved Dib, "Shut up!" Dib chuckled, taking a few steps back, "Abusing your husband too?! God damn Keef!" His cheeks flushed a deep red and Keef frowned at the other. "You're such a dick Dib, it's not easy playing wife." Dib winked at the other playfully, "Says you." Keef waved him off, "Go rest up okay? I'll bring you dinner." Dib nodded, "Whatever the wife says, wife gets." Keef rolled his eyes and stormed off the small kitchen. Dib took his cue and made his way to his room, he pressed his hand against the back wall and a door swished open revealing his bedroom. It was smaller than his bedroom back home, housing only the essentials. A queen-sized bed, a drawer to house his clothing, desk for tinkering, a large window for Dib to stare off into space, and there was another door next to the end of his room. He kept it locked from the inside. It was a shared bathroom, with a second door inside leading to Keef's room. Dib strode in, laying back on the bed with a small groan as his shoulder throbbed at the pressure on it. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. With nothing much to do, Dib's thoughts drifted the events that played out earlier. His tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip eager to find any lingering taste. He knew he promised not to go tomorrow, but Dib was already looking forward to his meetings with the Irken. everything about the Irken was insufferable, however... the only things that made Zim tolerable were those cute moans that erupted from his mouth when dib's tongue made a home inside the Irken. How wet the Irken was, pulsing around Dib's mouth and threatening to waterboard him with alien slick. Dib didn't have an addictive personality, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want another hit of what Zim was selling. He wondered if they would continue their little rendezvous when Zim was here. 

Dib chuckled, wondering if Zim would sneak out of Keef's late-night grasps, unsatisfied from Keef's vanilla embrace and beg Dib to take him instead. How the pair would try to quiet Zim's cries, quiet the brutal smacks of Dib's hips, and quiet the growls and snarls of their animalistic embrace. Dib was not a committed man. He could end whatever this was with Zim in an instant. But he wasn't bored. No, this was the beginning and he was just starting to have fun. Keef could have whatever scraps Dib didn't, and if that eventually became Zim, Dib would have no problem wishing them the best for their stupid little relationship. Dib glanced down at the tent in his pants, he chuckled and reached down, giving it a few tugs as he breathed out in thanks. But when the door opened Dib threw over the cover and glared at Keef who stood at the door. Keef flushed lightly, then huffed. "You should be resting. Not jerking it." Dib flipped the other off, shrugging off his damaged coat and sat there shirtless. "Don't tell me when I can and can't get off, carrot top." Keef rolled his eyes and sat down beside the other, "Whatever. You should eat." Keef held up the fork, the plate full of instant macaroni and Dib held back a snarky remark because for once... he really did miss the cheap taste of mac and cheese. "I thought it would help. Seeing as you almost died today and... well, we've been out in space for almost four days..." Keef offered a soft smile, "I know it hasn't been long but it's kinda crazy, you know? Being out here..." Dib opened his mouth, Keef obliged and fed him. Dib chewed and swallowed, only nodding at Keef's remark. He opened his mouth again and Keef continued to feed him. Eventually, the food was gone and Dib finally answered him back. "It is. Crazy, being out here. But it's better than being home doing nothing worthy of our lives. If we hadn't left, I would've lived in my father's shadow until I died. But out here, I'm not Dib Membrane. I'm just Dib." He smiled softly, "It's great." Keef could sympathize, but he knew Dib was missing the picture. "I get that but, you won't be able to see your family for a while. And- what if we die out here? Nobody will know what happened to us, Dib. It's scary and maybe- maybe it's good to reminisce and take a moment to appreciate what we are leaving behind you know-" "Appreciate that crap yourself. My dad did nothing for me to respect. My life's work is finally happening. Gaz has probably forgotten I even exist- that I even went up to space- because she's too busy developing AI to even call me back. So no, Keef, I don't give a flying fuck about what or who I left behind. The only friend I ever made down on that miserable mudball is you. And you're here with me. And that's all that matters." 

Keef flushed lightly, slowly setting the plate down on the ground and set his hand on Dib's. Dib didn't move from his touch, simply glaring and feigning annoyance. But Keef knew better, he always did. So Keef did what he always did when Dib needed someone to understand. Keef slipped into Dib's lap, wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, and laid Dib's head into the crook of Keef's neck. Dib buried his face into the man's neck as Keef's hands combed through Dib's hair. Dib's strong arms wrapped around Keef's thin body, holding him close and just allowing the physical touch. Keef leaned down to Dib's ear, whispering, "I'm sorry for bringing them up." 

"Don't worry about it. I can't fault you for being stupid." 

Keef gave a small laugh, shrugging and holding Dib close. "Yeah... I guess so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Wow, it's been a week? I am so sorry for the shorter chapter than the usual- this chapter was meant to showcase a few new things- I wonder if you can figure out what they are? Let me know your theories in the comments! I always love hearing your thoughts!


	4. Hot and Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter out of context:   
> It’s not Zim’s fault everyone wants a piece of him. He cant help that he’s beautiful.

Four days. It's been four whole days since Zim had a proper conversation with anyone. His work ran smoothly and the customers came and went for their designated lap dances. His obedience was strange, the other Irken's were shocked about how not a word had been uttered from the former Invader. No boasts of trying to escape, no curses spewing from him about his activities, not even a fight out of him since the human had left. Velvet eyes watched his every move curiously, however from the hoard of food drones, only three specific Irken's were completely baffled at this new attitude. 

"Is he sick?"

"Don't be stupid, no way." 

"Maybe it's an intergalactic STD."

"Idiot, we are Irken. We are incapable of something like primitive sickness."

"Right right..." 

"But this is Zim- he's always been... different." 

"You mean defective." 

"I do not!" 

Tak looked at the Irken before her with a deadpanned expression, "Tenn you aren't seriously defending him." The Irken with ruby eyes gnawed at her bottom lip, looking nervous, "I-I'm not necessarily defending him per se." She glanced over at the back door where Zim had disappeared into for the last three hours. "I just wouldn't go around accusing someone as being defective. Especially someone as dangerous as Zim. His methods are- sure super dangerous and downright stupid- but everything's he's done has- well isn't strange?" She asked, her sentences half bakes and thoughts half-finished. Tak frowned, she was smart enough to understand what the hell Tenn was trying to say half the time but right now, she couldn't. Her eyes landed onto the other Irken with them, a short and stout Irken named Skoodge. However, the Irken also had no idea what Tenn was meaning to say.

"What are you getting at Tenn?" She set her hands on her hips, frowning at the two as if the answer was obvious. "What I mean? Zim! It's like- all his plans and such you know? That may be- for all the problems he's ever caused maybe- and don't get me wrong I would never say this if it wasn't worried for our Tallest's sake!" She rambled and Tenn cut her off, a hand harshly clamping onto Tenn's mouth, "Tenn." Her voice was low, staring into Tenn's eyes sternly. "You are not seriously trying to tell us, you think that Zim- of all people- was trying to go against the Irken Empire willingly." Tenn only nodded behind the hand over her mouth. Skoodge furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows, "That... makes no sense. Zim loves the empire! The tallests, especially! There's no way- everything he did was to impress them- not- not destroy them!" Tenn pulled Tak's hand from her mouth, looking at them curiously. "But that was before." 

Skoodge frowned, "Before what?" Tenn huffed as if she had to explain everything all over again. "Don't you remember!? Tallest Miyuki." The trio was silent, the name hung heavy in the air. "Everything Zim did... was to impress her," Tenn said slowly as Tak blinked confused but slowly began to understand. "But then she was killed by Zim... and then Tallest Spork succeeded her... and Zim killed him too. Until Tallest Red and Purple sent Zim away- here..." Tak had continued on for Tenn and the Irken nodded. Skoodge looked between the pair, still not understanding what the hell they were getting at.

"But Zim LOVES the Tallests!" He interjected and the girls looked at him with paralleling frowns. "He loved Tallest Miyuki." Tak scowled at him, "we've never had any Tallest better." Skoodge gestured around them, "Of course not! Look at this place! Disgraceful but what does Tallest Miyuki have to do with Zim's weird behavior?" Tenn groaned, grabbing Skoodge's tank top roughly, "Don't you get it!" She snarled at him, "Zim- he-" She growled lowly at herself, trying to speak coherently. "Zim loved her. No one will ever truly be _his_ tallest- worthy of his adoration! He's trying to usurp the entire empire because there will never be anyone better! All behind seemingly blind adoration! It's a trick Skoodge!" His eyes were wide, looking between them both. "But what does that have to do with now?!" Tenn smacked Skoodge and he winced, "Stupid! It means he has a plan to get out of this place and destroy our empire!" 

The door behind them opened and a large blue-skinned creature swaggered out, zipping up his pants and walking past the trio. A few seconds later, Zim trudged out of the room, pulling his tank top back down his body. The shorts' button was undone and stained with liquid. Zim's eyes looked hallowed, leaning against the doorway and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked like hell, malnourished despite a well functioning PAK. His eyes met the trio and he straightened up, smirking at them and licked his lips as if he knew something they didn't. "Next!" He barked out and another client awaiting him happily ushered into the room. as the door closed, Zim never broke his eye contact with the trio who were gaping at him. 

"So..." Skoodge scratched his neck as ruby and purple eyes met him, "Are we just going to casually skim over the fact that Zim just gave a blowjob willingly or..?" 

"Shut up Skoogde." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

* * *

Skoodge was many things, many choice words Zim would like to label him as. But he wasn't stupid, a little slow sure but not stupid. The compliancy Zim continued to give was more than unsettling, it left a bad taste in his mouth as if he was expecting more from him. Anything but compliance. With this new theory that Tenn had cooked up, it only sent Skoodge's nerves further on edge. The girls could keep their composure, even when they too were suffering in this place. But Skoodge was losing it, despite being lucky enough to man the bar- he couldn't bare just sitting at the sidelines. He had observed everything and everyone around him, constantly being underestimated allowed him to get away with much more. For instance, the information he collected among drunk tenants. While Tenn and Tak dealt with the blunt end of the fight out there, Skoodge dealt with listening to every disgusting desire ever uttered from these animals. He was quiet and held his composer behind grit teeth. 

"C'mon sweetheart just a touch." His eyes shifted from the glass in his hand to the strange species sitting at a table closest to the stage. Skoodge watched as the large, pink-faced drunkard reached over and grab Tenn right off the ground and into his lap. Her PAK whirled into defense but Tenn wielded the legs away. She couldn't afford to get into trouble as Zim did. She scrunched her face away from the seemingly gendered as a man- unable to stomach the stench coming from his mouth. "Don't have time-" She gagged out, trying to wiggle away from his grasp. But the man only held her close, his large hands gripping at Tenn's thighs, she took a deep breath in surprise. "Cmon darling~" He purred, continuing to handle her with such indecency. Skoodge could only grit his teeth and tune into something else, he knew Tenn could handle herself, but it was still disgusting to see her out there. Tak could understand the signs at this point, she knew how to play the game. Tenn has been, and always will be, slow just as Skoodge was. It was harder for her socially and in this case, physically. 

"Cute little thing ain't she?" Skoodge's antenna flickered towards the back of the building, two female creatures with golden skin that glittered sat at a table. Their eyes were pitch black but, somehow, Skoodge could tell they were looking at Tak who was wading a table a few feet away. One woman nodded, a Cheshire smile spreading across her face, "I would love a moment with her. The little one in the room isn't cute at all. So compliant. Whatever happened to his spark? The will to fight and survive?" She huffed, taking a long drag of some smoker from her long, delicate fingers. "Such a sadistic thought." Her partner teased and leaned against her hand, looking her partner over rather than Tak. "They're Irken. Not invincible." She continued, "I'm sure the poor thing broke. No use in keeping him longer." She mused and the woman with the smoker clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "He was always so much fun. I could dance with him for hours~" Skoodge tensed when he saw a taller Irken appear behind them, his hands behind his back as he smiled down at the women.

“Is Zim not up to your enjoyment?” He asked as they perked up in surprise, as if they hadn’t noticed his presence. One only smiled politely, “Oh, he’s plenty enjoyable, however some of us enjoy a little rough play. He was after all, one of the feistier ones~” She purred and the Irken nodded in understanding. “The Irken empire strives to reach peek discipline to those lower. While this new tune Zim is singing is harmonic and much appreciated, there are those, like you, who prefer the insolent screeching madness he played out every waking day.” He turned away, smiling politely as he began to walk away. “If you would like a wild experience, you may only need to ask for it. I’m sure we can... rile him up beforehand.” The women tapped her chin, “Then consider me intrigued. I’ll have a moment of his time then.” The Irken nodded, “With pleasure.” The women giggled as Skoodge swallowed uneasy. Provoking Zim was never a good idea, especially now when they finally have a moments of peace.

* * *

Zim panted softly as he laid against the couch in the pink room. He was absolutely exhausted, his shorts had been tossed aside and his top strap slipped over one shoulder. His body ached from all the costumers, more than usual he noted, and he only had a few moments to catch his breath. His antennas perked up when the door from the club opened up, small and sweet Skoodge hobbled over with a glass of navy liquid, it sloshed around the brim as it threatened to slip over. 

“What are you doing in here?” Zim looked at the Irken in surprise, not bothering to cover his lower half when after all- it wasn’t like Skoodge would pay much attention. He took the glass that was offered to him, downing it desperately as the alcohol refueled his energy and quelled his parched throat. The Irken before him shifted uneasy, watching Zim finish the glass and he exploded in truth- “What’s wrong with you?”

Zim rose confused, hairless brow as Skoodge covered his mouth in fear. “I-I mean! Well- um- you’ve been acting... not like yourself. You’re never this compliant. You haven’t bitten someone’s dick off today! You even look- proud! Why?! What do you have planned?! I don’t want to die Zim!” Skoodge fretted as Zim watched him with a roll of his eyes. “No one is going to die.” Skoodge, rightfully, didn’t believe him. 

“Bullshit!” Zim eyes widened in surprise at the other’s curse, “This is another escape plan right? Another crazy- stupid- scheme to get out? Forget it Zim, its not going to work! Diarta isn’t gong to let it slide anymore! He’s going to deactivate you or worse!” Skoodge held his head, concerned. Zim, however, was not amused. “What could be worse than this?” Skoodge bit his lip, he shifted his weight on one foot to the other. “Who knows and you don’t want to find out.”

Zim waved his hand at the other with a grin. “Zim will be fine. If there is some plan to escape, I would never tell! So your mission on finding the truth has failed.” He smirked and Skoodge paled. Zim had a reckless plan to escape and they were all going to pay the price for it. “Zim- you cant-“ He begged until the door from the back opened and low and behold, the big pimp himself, Diarta strolled in with his hands behind his back. He narrowed his eyes are the two and Skoodge bowed his head meekly. 

“Explain yourselves.” He demanded and Zim took one look at Skoodge- who was shaking in fear- and decided to be merciful one last time. “Skoodge brought me a drink to replenish my energy for the next customer.” He said simply, Diarta’s eyes scanned Zim for lies- and found none. He nodded, “Dismissed.” He glared at Skoodge, who all too eagerly ran the FUCK out of there. 

Zim lazed on the couch, not having any fucks to give to stand at attention or for the customer. They would end up on the floor or the couch anyway. However, when a costumer didn’t arrive right away, and instead Diarta sat beside him, Zim lulled his head over to look at him, down right perplexed. “You’ve been so submissive lately.” He spoke, staring Zim down with a polite smile on his face. It didn’t sit well on his face, it sent Zim’s instincts haywire to get the hell away from this individual. Zim slowly sat up, “I hope you’ve finally learned your place.” He continued and suddenly- 

Zim found himself pinned down to the couch, his PAK pressing into the cushions and his wrists pinned down by PAK legs as Diarta held Zim’s chin tightly. “And not the beginning of some planned escape.” He mused as Zim held the other’s intense gaze. He remained silent as he dug his fingers into his palms to force himself to cease his quivering. Diarta’s orbs bore into like an animal about to strike- Zim did not intend to end up as mere prey. Diarta grinned, a sinister smirk that suited his face naturally, “As acting manager of this establishment, your compliance is good for business.” His thumb rubbed across Zim’s bottom lip, the pinned Irken had to surpass the instinct to bite down. “However-“ His hand dipped down to grab hold of Zim’s throat tightly, he squeezed harshly as Zim’s eyes widened, his mouth opened to gasp for air or scream but Diarta clamped a hand down to cover Zim’s mouth. 

He smirked at the other as Zim fought under his grip, “But tonight, I need you on your worst behavior. A whore insulted your radiance...” He mused, leaning down, something more than the urge to kill glittered in Diarta’s gaze. A primal instinct even creature knew very well, hunger. A crave. An obsession and Zim was in the eye of the beholder. Diarta pressed his face against Zim’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply. “I want you to go all out like you used to... Fight. Show me that disgusting, primitive urge to destroy.” Zim’s struggled further as he couldn’t breathe, the hands removed themselves and Zim inhaled a deep breath in shock. He held his throat lightly as he looked up at Diarta in fear, the Irken chuckled. He grabbed Zim’s arm, pulling him close and holding his face tightly as Zim tried to steady his breathing, “Show me your worth and I will make it worth your while.” Diarta purred as Zim swallowed uneasy. 

He caught his voice, “How-how long?” Zim asked in a small, horrified voice. Diarta looked Zim over, his eyes roaming over the deep bruise forming around Zim’s neck- it would disappear soon but for now he relished the thought of the smaller Irken coated in bruises from his wrath. “Ever since you first arrived. Why now? You may ask?” He smirked as Zim made no attempt to pull away, not with Diarta’s PAK legs threatening him from above. “That hoo-man... he acted if he’s claimed you. You complied with him- I don’t care why or how- you were entranced, under a spell- something. No longer will I stand by and let you be claimed like that again.” He held Zim close to him, “You belong to me.” 

Zim’s face was shoved into Diarta’s neck, he could’ve ended his life then and there- bite down with all he had- he had hesitated from the paralyzing fear. As soon as he opened his mouth to bite- 

Zim screamed bloody murder as he was thrown on the floor- vile bubbling out from his mouth as the electrocution from his collar fried him from the inside out. He screamed and kicked and sobbed- his mind went blank- and then there was nothing but bliss. His vision was heavy- his instinct haywire. He snarled and attacked the first thing that moved- 

A scream erupted from his prey. Zim didn’t stop, his PAK went wild but it was his teeth that did the most damage. Red splattered across the walls, the horrid color filled Zim’s mind as he painted the walls further. There was nothing but him and his prey. His teeth coated with gore- he tried everything to quell the sheering pain from the collar- 

And then there was nothing but silence. 

The collar stopped and as Zim’s PAK healed him, his senses coming back- he stood there alone in his own fate. A body ripped to shreds- he knew that much. There wasn’t even a heap of organs, everything was splattered across the walls. He held his hands up to his face, red. Wetness dribbled from his mouth and Zim knew- he swallowed and knew the distinct taste of iron. He turned his head to look at Diarta, who sat on the couch perfectly clean and contempt with himself. “Well done, my dear.” He chuckled softly, “Well done, indeed.” 

* * *

Incoming Transmission_IRKEN EMPIRE_NURSERY ROOM 278_SUBJECT RUNT_

The batch of eggs have hatched on schedule. The smites are adjusting to their certified PAKs nicely, there are no issues. Except for subject runt, the smite latched onto it’s PAK quickly and was the first to adjust than the others. It shows promise however, when sonar or electrical experiments are administered, subject runt appears to experience psychological breaks of primitive instinctual hunger. It’s cannibalized a scientist and three other smites, there was nothing left but their PAKs. Subject runt displays no coherency during these episodes, no guilt is administered afterward. The subject doesn’t seem to process what it’s done, as if the episode is deleted from the PAK’s memorial files since after all, the subject was malfunctioning during the hunger period. Subject runt is advised to be discarded and destroyed, however, subject runt was given defective PAK immunity from Tallest Mikuyu. Our tallest is merciful as she is brilliant, she has deemed that subject runt will turn into a fine invader and weapon for the empire. Further tests are an order. 

End_of_Transmission_

* * *

Zim sat on the couch, his eyes hallowed out from coherency. The room was spotless, the cleaning drones had done a good job... Zim knitted his non existence eyebrows confused, his PAK rebooted as he looked around room. He was missing something... His antennas perked up, the thought dismissed, as the door swung open and a shit eating grin graced him. His splooch somersaulted with hope and surprise, he didn’t know how four days could feel so long. Dib leaned against the closed door, arms folded and looking Zim over. “Missed me?”

Dib sat on the couch as Zim swayed his hips over Dib’s pelvis easily. Dib watched Zim’s ass sway to and fro, entranced as Zim hissed at him to pay attention. Dib chuckled, “I’m trying to but you keep talking.” Zim turned to smack the human, “The plan, you idiot.” Dib winced and chuckled, “Right right... Fine.” He pinned Zim down, biting down on Zim’s thin neck as the alien hissed at it. 

Dib pulled away to look over his work but then rose a brow, there was a faint bruise over Zim’s neck. “Well?” Zim asked impatiently, Dib decided he didn’t care too much to ask about the bruise. He dropped the topic before it even began. “Right right.” Dib grinned as he slipped a hand down Zim’s body, “But first-“ He stopped before he went any further, “Can I touch you?” He asked as Zim flushed lightly, “If you must. For the surveillance after all...” 

With that, a finger slipped into Zim’s small entrance, wet with slick, as Dib tested out theories and came to his conclusions. Zim whimpered and clawed at Dib’s shoulders. “I built a very small device to get the collar off. You’ll be out of commission of course, so we planned a head of that.” He grinned as Zim gripped onto the human desperately as Dib added a second finger. “Fuck~” He melted into the other while Dib continued, “My buddy will be flying over head of the strip joint while I get you out of here. After your show tonight, I’ll deactivate the collar. Sweep you off your feet and haul your ass to the ship.” 

Zim gasped out a moan as Dib’s fingers prodded something inside of him. The human smirked and continued to tease it, while Zim dug his claws into Dib’s flesh. “What about the other costumers? mmm~ The other Irkens? Ha-HA- Diarta?” Dib rose a brow, then chuckled. “Oh, your pimp?” His fingers continued to slam into the bud inside the Irken. “It’s simple really.” He chuckled, “We’ve got this sonar device that’ll really fuck with their brain waves. I’ll be fine but everyone when- well higher or lower than the average human’s hearing will get fucked.” He chuckled as Zim’s innards gripped Dib’s fingers selfishly. “S-sonar?” He panted out desperately and Dib nodded. “Mhm.” 

He swallowed back another moan as Zim nodded, “I might just praise you if you manage to pull thIS OFF!” He gasped out a louder moan as his arched back, Dib kissed down Zim’s collar bone, down his chest and Zim was forced to grip onto the couch. “I was actually thinking of some sort of compensation~” He teased as his tongue licked the bulge that wiggled on Zim’s stomach. The Irken bit his own lip tightly, suppressing a high squeal of delight. 

“Don’t get a head of yourself, filthy worm!” He panted out before Dib slowly his fingers and lightly blew against the wiggling tentacle that wandered closer to Dib’s mouth. He chuckled, “Guess I’m doing a good job.” 

”It’s adequate at best!” 

“mhm~”

As Dib slipped back up Zim’s body, the Irken’s legs spread wide and looking lustfully up at the other, Zim opened his mouth to say something- The doors slammed open and they turned to face the open door. Two tall Irkens were stunned to see them. Zim’s mouth gaped open horrified as Dib tilted his head. Damn they were actually pretty tall. He waved, “Sup?” 

Zim screeched and kicked Dib in the face, the human was forced back and into the wall, his ears ringing in pain as Zim- suddenly dressed, bowed his head at his tallests. “My Tallests! What an honor! What an- unexpected surprise!” He stuttered out, face flushed in embarrassment and looking up at them. “Is there anything I can do for you two?” 

They exchanged a look between one another, Dib looked at them in confusion as they seemed serious for a moment. Before they burst into laughter, pointing at Zim as if they were bullies on the blacktop. “this was worth the trip!” Red howled with laughter, Purple couldn’t breathe from his laughter, he held his stomach. “Here i thought I missed the show but it turns out there was so much more to expect!” 

Zim shifted his weight uneasy as he watched them laugh at him. Dib frowned, maybe it was the blood loss or the memories of him being treated this way as a kid, but he stood and stalked over towards the pair. They stood at a whopping 6’ 5”, about 4 inches taller than Dib when the human straightened his back. His usually slouched, 5’ 11” kept Dib unnoticed and harmless. However, his true 6’ 1” posture turned him into someone to be noticed, just as his father. Composed, collected, respected. “And you are who exactly?” He asked deadpanned as the Tallests ceased their laughter and Zim stared at the human in fear. 

They stared at Dib curiously, his height barely enough to rival their own, Red chuckled softly. “I’m sorry, Zim, why is there a lower life form speaking to us so casually?” Zim instantly produced his PAK legs, aiming them at Dib threateningly, Dib didn’t even seemed fazed. “Anyone who acts like a 6 year old bully is lower than shit. So, I’ll ask you again.” He scowled, producing his gun faster than Zim could say ‘fuck’. It pointed right into Red’s temple, Purple gasped softly but Red seemed indifferent. “What the fuck gives you the right to speak to Zim like he’s anything worth less than you fucks?” 

Red snapped his fingers and Zim’s PAK retracted. He grinned at Dib, looking him over curiously. “We are the Irken Tallests, rulers of the Irken Empire. We rule this sector of the galaxy and then some.” He mused casually as it finally dawned onto Dib just how fucked he was. “And you are?” He asked amused as Dib lowered his gun, “A friend.” He stated simply, as Purple fussed over Red and his safety. Red pushed the other away, glaring at his co ruler in disgust. 

He turned back to Dib, then Zim, then back at the human. “Well, a friend of Zim’s is a friend of ours.” He smiled mockingly and Dib set his gun away, Zim glared at the human and Dib only shrugged it off. “Kindly never set foot inside this establishment again.” Red smirked as Dib’s looked at them in surprise. “Excuse me?”

Purple chuckled, “You don’t actually think that we would let Zim’s attempt at escape slide do you?” Dib and the smaller Irken shared a look. “His what now?”

Red rolled his eyes, “Don’t play dumb. Well- Zim cant pretend for shit, we had a hit that he might escape as we graced this vile sector to figure out if it was true.” He pointed at Dib, “You REEK of self sacrifice, it’s only natural he deceive you.” He chuckled as Purple chimed in, “Has it ever occurred to you WHY Zim is in here in the first place?” He asked as Zim shifted his weight, Dib rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I really care.” 

Purple quipped, “Oh you just might!” He grinned, “Zim, poor little defective Zim-“ Zim tensed at the word defective. “Murdered two tallests in cold blood and then had the gall to say he didn’t remember any of it.” Dib’s eyes widened in surprise and Zim looked at him guilty. Red snickered, “Some friends you like to associate yourself with.” Red quirked his eyebrow. “He’s a murderer and destroyer, he feels no empathy or gratitude. He has no remorse, no sense of pain, no nothing. He’s a husk. A defect.” Purple held his arms out with a bright smile. “This is where he belongs. Hell.”

* * *

Keef watched as Dib went over the plan one more time. “Wait wait- Dib what’s with the sudden change? Why do I have go? I’m no good at the hero stuff!” He winced as Dib shoved a trench coat towards Keef, he tossed a gun, and the sonar equipment. “I got banned for some stupid shit. Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you.” He promised as Keef put on the outfit, perplexed and shaking. 

“Banned? Dib what-?!”

Dib stopped, he looked as if he wasn’t really there and Keef slowly reached out. “Dib...?” 

The man shrugged Keef off, he stared at the other determined. “We’re going to save Zim. We are going to get him out of there, not because you asked me to. Not because he has a hot piece of ass. Are you with me or not?” He frowned, looking at Keef seriously. “I’ll do it myself if I have to.”

Keef shook his head, his hand on Dib’s arm, ”I’m with you.” He smiled uneasy, “I can do this.” 

Dib nodded, “Glad to hear.” He checked his gun and looked at Keef with a smirk. “Try not to die in there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow- it’s been a while- here’s a long update to make up for it! Hopefully the next chapter arrives soon, I know this was a cliff hanger, I’m sorry but not really. Thanks for reading! Till next chapter~


	5. KickStarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins.

Despite the persistent orders of alcoholic drinks coming his way, Skoogde's anxiety couldn't be kept down by the excessive cleaning, as glasses around him shined from the neon hues. His magenta orbs continued to flicker back and forth from his work to the door behind him, his antennas flickered from the muffled sounds that squeezed out from the cracks. He hated being subjected to listen to every agonizing moment, his imagination ran wild with the horrors beyond that door. Torture? Humiliation? Subjection to a wave of pain no Irken could come out of sane? Skoogde shook his head, he didn't want to know.

A small hand landed before his gaze, that stared down at the bar counter, "Don't worry about him... it's his own fault- it's not like it's your problem." He glanced up at Tenn, her gaze staring him down stoically. "Noone, not even Zim, deserves whatever the Tallests are doing to him." He whispered and the flinch of Tenn's antennas confirmed that she had heard him. Tenn frowned and leaned against the bar fit for their size, she reached over to flick Skoogde's forehead, "He's a killer and faces the consequences of his own- he has always gotten away with everything- times up." Skoogde rubbed his forehead, even though the small assault wasn't as hard as he knew it could've been. He wanted to argue, wanted Tenn to see past her hatred, and find her morality. But his lips were clamped shut, they were Irken, and there was no such thing as morality. At least, not to anyone but him.

"With the Tallests here, Zim will not be able to cause any problems for the rest of us- Tak is tired of cleaning." While Skoodge's head nodded along, his attention far from Tenn's words as he stared past her, Skoodge wasn't so sure as he watched an anxious human stroll through the front door.

* * *

Primitive humans and Irken's didn't have much in common. Humans were weak, required physical nutrients, breathed oxygen, and were beyond fragile. Irken's were considered the closest form to gods, nothing close to filthy human scum. At least, that's what their PAK was meant to represent. A defective Irken was not allowed to survive, it was a disgrace to leave one running around, but Zim was one of the lucky one's under the glorious Miyuki's rule. A mistake Red and Purple strove to correct. A defective Irken, who caused the death of two Tallests before them, did not deserve to simply be deactivated. No, Zim was made to be made an example of. To be humiliated and disgraced until he groveled under them just as he had done to his beloved Tallest Miyuki. An Irken's libido was not something to laugh at. 

Zim's skin felt thin and soft under Red's claws as they ran down Zim's small back, the small Irken unable to make a fuss as his mouth was otherwise... preoccupied. Purple's cock cut off Zim's ability to breathe properly as he shoved himself in and out of Zim's small cavern. His jaw had gone slack a few hours back, saliva dripping down Zim's chin and down his body, prompt up on all fours as Red toke him from behind. He had ceased his thrusting for a moment to admire the small body, not out of some disgusting form of lust, it was a miracle Red could even have a boner for this little shit. No, it was out of simple fascination someone so beneath them, someone so small and helpless, could even handle the blessing that was to be humiliated by Purple and himself. He wondered how Zim's defective PAK could keep up with the destruction of Zim's guts, the physical pain of being squashed to mush inside his small body, only to be destroyed again when Red deemed him useful once more. Zim's screams had been fairly amusing for a time until the small Irken had long since quieted. 

Red's eyes gazed down at the plump rump in his tight grip, the skin had shaded down to a deep green, stained with Red's slick and dried blood. He wondered if Zim could feel anything at this moment, or perhaps his PAK needed to a moment to repair the damage. Red chuckled as he bent down, his tongue lathering up Zim's spine. The defective Irken shivered but his eyes remained dull. Red decided then and there, it was no fun without Zim's usual fire. He gripped the Irken's antennas and forcefully pulled Zim's head back to meet his own eyes, Purple's cock forcefully torn away from the tight cavern that was Zim. "Hey! I was using that!" Purple hissed and Red didn't even spare him a glare, his eyes looked onto the Irken below him as Zim's back arched. Those magenta eyes had no sense of clarity, even with the rough tug of Red's grip on the most sensitive area of every Irken, Zim's jaw remained slacked and his conscience lost. 

Red tisked disappointed, "Get dressed. We're getting a drink." He ordered the other and Purple frowned, "What? I haven't finished yet!" he growled and Red disconnected himself from the worthless, disgusting excuse of a sex drone, below him. He stood tall, naked in all his glory as he glared down at Purple, "Get. Dressed. Purple." He ordered and the other held his gaze. Purple brandished his claws and Red lifted his chin, glaring down at Purple, daring him. Purple scowled and began to dress. No other words were exchanged as they dressed, eventually leaving the room and Zim's body, his PAK in overdrive as he fought for his life on the floor. 

The two slipped out of the door as Diarta, who had just arrived as stayed perched beside the door, closed it for them. He asked no questions about Zim, simply bowed to his Tallests, and offered them the best table in the house. "Allow to personally carry out your order my Tallests. It would be an honor." He said as they sat down in front of the stage, Purple's eyes on the beautiful dancer before them as Red's attention on Diatra. Red looked down at the Irken below him, a sneer on his face as he replied, "I rather have a cute Irken woman." Diatra's smile did not waver from his face, "Of course." He quipped as he bowed once more and strolled over to the Irken he knew would satisfy them, her life depended on it. 

Tenn stared wide-eyed at the human who was stumbling over his words as he ordered... something from her. His face was bright red and his thumbs were being fiddled with, his brow was all sweaty, and she could smell his bowels threatening to burst. It was downright disgusting. "I'm sorry." She interrupted and the orange-haired human shut up quickly to listen to her, "I didn't... you don't really make... I can't understand a single word." She concluded as his face darkened further the color of red, she wondered if this was a normal occurrence or if he was about to combust. He cleared his throat, his frail, thin finger pointed to the door where Skoodge was disappearing into. "I want to see him." Tenn blinked surprised, this human wanted to be in the room with Zim? He would be eaten alive. "I suppose you might be- He might not be in the greatest shape- he might not be even available." She mused to him as his eyes widened. He swallowed, "I need to see him." He tried to sound authoritative, it was almost admirable. Tenn opened her mouth, but the voice that came out was not her own. 

"Zim is unable to perform to his best abilities at the moment, I'm afraid." 

The human looked past her and Tenn was rendered frozen, she didn't have the courage to turn. "That's fine." The human said quickly and a deep chuckle came from the Irken behind her, "I see. Well, by all means, if you don't mind you may have a moment with him." The human stood quickly and walked past her, the footsteps were growing further- they stopped. "Oh, and Tenn?" Diarta asked in that well-mannered tone of his. Tenn forced herself to turn, her eyes glued to the floor as her head seemed to fall from gravity. Her pride forced her head up, her gaze meeting the other as he smiled kindly, "Please tend to our Tallests every need." Her heart sank in horror. Her muscles moved reflexively as pulled her mouth into a tight smile, words flew out of her own mouth quipped obediently in a bubbly tone, "Of course! It would be such a high honor- I don't deserve such an opportunity!" Her heart hammered through her chest, she hoped for it to burst and kill her then and there. 

Diarta smiled thankfully as he turned his back on her, leading the human to the door at the back, and it was then Tenn realized, her claws had broken through the skin of her palm as blood dripped down onto the ground beside her. 

* * *

"If you could finish quickly, I would truly appreciate it." Diarta smiled kindly as he opened the door for Keef, Keef looked over at the other confused. "Can I ask why?" The Irken continued to smile, "The galaxies beloved rulers have arrived and they very much enjoy keeping Zim's time occupied." He shoved Keef inside, the human stumbled into the room as his eyes widened at the sight. "Treat him well." He heard as the door slammed shut. 

Two Irkens were before him, a pudgy short one Keef remembered manded the bar and Zim. The pudgy Irken kneeled beside Zim, who was sitting up with his back against a pink couch and looking... as if he was on death's door. Keef put a hand over his mouth to hold back a scream. From Zim's open legs he could see dried blood and slick dripping down onto the floor, his mouth had dried... something all over it and his skin translucent. The other Irken who was helping Zim drink a blue liquid looked over at Keef, his eyes wide as he glanced at Zim. Once the liquid was gone, Zim let out a deep moan as he laid his head against the couch cushion. The other Irken looked him over worriedly as he stood quickly, his fists shook at his sides as he looked up at Keef determined. "Zim- Zim is not available right now! Please leave!" He demanded and Keef blinked surprised, he held his hands out in defense. "Yeah, I gathered! I just need to-" 

Keef screamed in surprise as he ducked quickly, a metal spider leg had attacked him, and any slower and Keef's head would be a wall decoration. Three more of those spider legs waved around the Irken's body, threatening Keef with uncertain eyes. "Please. Zim needs to rest- he is in no condition to handle anymore!" Keef swallowed and looked at Zim, who didn't even seem to be paying attention. He looked back down at the Irken threatening his life, "I understand! I'm not here to- to you know-" He groaned as he spat it out, "To have intercourse with him! I'm here to talk- Dib sent me!" 

The Irken's eyes furrowed, "This 'Dib' thing does not ring a bell. No one is ever here to speak to Zim- you're a liar and for that, you will receive no mercy from me!" He growled as the bottom spider legs held up his tiny body to tower over Keef. The man paled in fear as his sweaty palms quickly reached into Dib's trenchcoat. But it was too late, a spider leg came faster than any bullet Keef could compare to, it swung Keef into the right wall. His body went into shock for all but a moment but he swore his soul left his body. Those legs scurried over as Keef's eyes widened, his human instincts kicked into overdrive, flight or fight, and Keef was cornered. His hand dipped into the coat and he produced one of Dib's ray guns. He shot without hesitation as the Irken flew into the wall across from Keef. But the little thing did not stay put, instead, he quickly stood and his eyes glowered a bright magenta. Keef almost shit himself- he flipped some kind of switch inside the former invader. 

"You will NOT lay a finger on Zim! I won't let you!" He bellowed as his spider legs extended to crush Keef where he laid. The human rolled out of the way quickly, gun in hand as he quickly got up and shot at the Irken. The Irken took the blows as if they were nothing but ping pong balls jumping off him. He hissed at Keef as he launched his body at the human below him, Keef turned his body, rose the gun, and bitch slapped the little sucker with the butt of the gun. The Irken soared away from Keef and hit the wall. The Irken screeched in pain as the backpack thing he wore hit the wall, it should've cushioned his body, thought Keef. The Irken twitched on the ground, Keef quickly scurried over to Zim, wasting no time to take out the small device in the coat and pressing it against Zim's collar. As Keef strapped the device onto Zim's neck, the said Irken slowly opened his eyes to look at the one who towered over him. Vision blurry and unable to truly comprehend what exactly was happening, Zim reached out. His hand on Keef's cheek and the human ceased his actions in surprise. 

"You really came for me..." His voice was horse and weak, but he smiled regardless. Keef bushed in surprise but smiled softly. "Of course." He answered softly, hand over Zim's lightly, as Zim leaned forward, kissing Keef weakly. Keef reciprocated the kiss deeply- but Zim's hand slipped from Keef's fingers and the Irken lost consciousness. His body slumped against the other as Keef hit the button. Zim's eyes flew open, his mouth gapped out in a silent scream as his body seized up. Keef held the other close to him, he apologized over and over into Zim's ear as they waited it out. Zim's body slumped against the Keef once more, Keef quickly stood as he held Zim in his arms. All that waited now was-

Keef's head snapped to the Irken on the ground, who managed to get on his hands and knees, his little backpack flashed bright pink as the Irken muttered, "I know I know-" Over and over again, He glared up at Keef with murderous intent. "I don't know what you did to Zim- I won't let you leave here with him!" He growled as the Irken held the wall for dear life, his legs threatening to give way. "I won't- won't stop! I will- will-" He coughed as blood came up from his throat, "I will KILL YOU." He bellowed as he pushed himself off the wall and ran towards Keef. Keef held Zim tightly into his chest, trying to shield him from whatever attack this Irken was about to-

The Irken fell to the floor, hissing and screaming as he held his head tightly. His claws dug into his skull in pain as he cursed in a language Keef's transmitter couldn't understand. 

The door slammed open. The man leaned against the door frame leisurely, the ray gun twirling in his grip, and a cool smirk on his face. Dib was every bit of cool Keef adored. "Hey." He greeted casually. 

"Hey..." Keef whispered in relief as Dib walked over to the pair, ignoring the hissing bug as he stepped over the Irken in pain. "Let's go." He ordered as he took Zim from Keef, the redhead allowed it- only because he knew Dib was faster and stranger than him. He would protect Zim far better than Keef could. They had no time to argue. 

They ran past the aliens inside the club, hissing and screaming, clawing at their heads from the sound range Keef nor Dib could hear. They past every single one of the patrons at the club, rushing out the door, and scoot free. 

* * *

The ringing had subsided. Every patron who wasn't Irken was dead. Diarta tended to every curse and question his Tallests demanded of him, he answered them all smoothly. Red and Purple were not pleased. "Hoo-mans? Primitive creatures who barely broke through their sector," He scowled, looking at Purple who was rubbing his head, his talon scars already healed up. "They will be rightfully punished." Purple hissed and Red hummed in thought. "Yes yes... they are all weak and have no use for the empire." He tapped his chin curiously. "Hoo-mans... yes, I remember the transmission, hardly. That little dirtball called Earth." Red grinned as he shot Purple a look, the Irken Tallest couldn't be more thrilled. "A conquering?! Just the two of us?!" He gasped excitedly as Red folded his arms. "Us and the entire Armada." Purple cheered excitedly as Diarta praised his tallest. "A truly remarkable idea. The entire race should be punished. But what of these two troublemakers, my Tallests? Surely they must be made an example of." 

Red didn't disagree, "I was getting to that." He snapped at the other as his eyes laid on the three Irken servants in the back, two girls tended to the wounded male. Another brilliant idea popped into his head. "You will bring them to us, to witness the destruction of Earth first hand!" He decreed, pointing to the trio in the back, "They will be your crew. At your disposal as you are to us." Purple clapped his hands together at the idea, "Oh! Wonderful idea, Red!" Red smirked, "Of course it is." He turned back tp Diarta, who continued to smile. A hand on his chest with a nod to his Tallests, "Whatever your heart desires my glorious, radiate Tallests." 

The trio in the back exchanged glances, Tak set a hand on Tenn's hand as they continued to tend to Skoogde's malfunctioning PAK. How were they going to hide this from Diarta? Good question- Tak had no idea. Skoogde was as good as dead. 

* * *

Keef peered into Dib's room for the 600th time, Dib manded the pilot's seat as he turned his head back for a moment, the ship in full drive to get them as far as Vort as possible. "For fuck's sake Keef, quit worrying. He's gonna be okay." He called out to the other as Keef flushed lightly, walking over to Dib and collapsing into the other seat. "Are you SURE you didn't miscalculate the wattage? He could be dead! What if we-" Dib glared at him and Keef shut up. "are you doubting me? Did you forget who the hell my dad is?" Keef looked down uneasy, his fingers twiddling together. "No..." he took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry... I'm just... really worried. He didn't look too good when I saw him and the electrocution didn't help at all and- and well he-" 

Dib's hand came up to shut Keef up, he clamped the other's mouth shut. "Chill, Carrot Top. Light one up for all I care. But Zim is going to be FINE." He stressed the word "fine" to get it through Keef's anxiety. "I didn't miscalculate and Zim isn't going to die. Don't you trust me?" Dib turned his attention onto Keef, the shape on autopilot, a rare occurrence since Dib (after all) was a complete control freak and had serious trust issues. 

Dib's hand slipped from Keef's mouth and the other answered quickly, "I do." He reached over and held Dib's hands tightly, "You know I do, Dib." The other smiled softly, "Then chill out." 

Dib stood from the pilot seat, pointing at Keef before he began to walk towards his room. "The jacket looks sick on you, but you should probably wash it. Wouldn't want people thinkin' you're a murderer or anything." He teased as Keef looked down. His clothes were soaked with Zim's and his own blood. Keef looked back up to hear the swish of Dib's bedroom door close. He pressed his fingers to his lips, face flushing lightly. He really hoped Zim was going to be okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot officially begins!!! Thoughts? Reactions??? Let me know! I apologize for such a short update buuuut it is what it is. As you can see, I made the Tallests a bit more authority and well- have their own desires to actually expand the empire as well as invade. The next chapter is in the works but I can't promise a consistent uploading schedule, sorry. But thank you anyway for sticking with this fic! It means a lot to me and I love hearing your feedback or reactions, either or motivates me to continue! Until next time~


End file.
